Shape Of Us - Terminée
by AlecIsSilver
Summary: Alexander Lightwood étudiant en philosophie, va voir sa vie bouleversée suite à une dispute familiale. Comment-va-t-il surmonter toutes les épreuves qui vont se mettre sur sa route ? Est-ce-que l'amour est plus fort que le reste ? Seul lui peut le décider.
1. Prologue

** Prologue  
** _(Zayn – I don't wanna live forever)_

Je suis arrivé là par hasard la première fois. J'avais une cigarette à la main, une vielle balade rock dans les oreilles et je marchais, je marchais sans savoir où j'étais, je marchais sans savoir où j'allais, je marchais pour pouvoir me permettre de penser, je marchais pour me permettre de me retrouver, et je me suis arrêté, j'ai levé la tête pour admirer l'endroit, j'ai mis plusieurs minutes avant de me décider puis je suis finalement entré.  
Désormais dès que j'ai envie de m'évader de cette enfer qu'est l'université, qu'importe le chemin que je prends je finis toujours par me retrouver assis à cette table, sur cette même chaise, dans ce même bar à chaque fois. Le chemin est hasardeux pourtant la destination reste elle inchangée. J'ai essayé de marcher les yeux fermés, j'ai couru à en perdre haleine, j'ai bu, j'ai retourné mon cerveau dans tout les sens. Mais rien ne change. J'arrive toujours dans ce bar miteux. Il est comme moi finalement, bien caché, un peu écorché, authentique et un bon nettoyage ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ça explique sûrement pourquoi je me sens à l'aise ici. Ici j'ai mes habitudes, mes propres habitudes pas celle que l'on m'a toujours imposé.  
Un double expresso pour commencer, un latte environ une heure plus tard puis une bière pour fermer la marche avant de partir, tous les employés me connaissent et ne me demandent plus ce que je désirs commander. Ils m'appellent tous par mon prénom et j'en fais de même, ils me somment d'un chaleureux bonjour suivi de grands sourires chaque fois qu'ils me voient. C'est agréable d'être reconnu après avoir passer une journée entière dans un amphithéâtre bondé de 300 personnes, où nul ne se connaît ni même ne se parle. Je voulais fuir mes parents, fuir mes problèmes, fuir le rôle que tout le monde envisageait pour moi. Pourtant quand je me suis retrouvé dans cette réalité de l'individualisme et du chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous, je m'aperçois que je n'ai jamais autant regretté un de mes choix comme celui-ci, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans ce bâtiment. Mes études ne me plaisent pas, la philosophie à quoi pensais-je ? J'ai fuis Nashville dans le Tennessee pour me retrouver dans un New-York froid et distant. New-York, le rêve américain ils disent tous, c'est plutôt marche ou crève de mon point de vue. Chacun suit son propre but, rentre chez soi le soir, dorment et recommencent le lendemain. Métro, boulot, dodo. Et malgré cela je crois avoir trouvé ma place, au moins dans ce bar. Quand je suis à «St John's University» et son campus le temps est long jusqu'à ce que je retourne au «The dead rabbit». Donc voici comment toute cette histoire a commencé.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Hey, je me présente rapidement, je suis une fille qui a eu dû mal à poster au départ et je ne l'aurais jamais fait sans mes amies (que je remercie énormément) sans elles et leurs soutiens cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour.  
D'ailleurs cette fanfiction est publiée sur wattpad sous le même titre ( AlecIsSilver pour me trouver).  
Et je tiens à vous faire savoir que mes amies et moi avons un compte twitter où nous partageons nos fanfictions ainsi que nos fanfictions préférées pour faire de la pub aux auteurs et au passage vous faire découvrir de magnifiques chef-d'œuvres, si vous souhaitez vous abonner n'hésitez pas - malecsStories sur twitter.  
Maintenant pour l'histoire donnez moi vos avis, vos conseils je prends tout, cela ne m'aiderai qu'à progresser ;)  
Et j'espère que vous allez pouvoir vous accrochez à mon Alec tout autant que j'ai su le faire.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : La philosophie  
** _(Troye Sivan - Heaven)_

 _ **«Se moquer de la philosophie, c'est vraiment philosopher»**_ **  
Blaise Pascal** **  
** **  
**Mon réveil sonne je regarde l'heure 6h30, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever, je suis de mauvaise humeur, comme tous les matins et mon premier cours n'est qu'à 10h, j'éteins donc le réveil et tout naturellement je me rendors. Bien sûr je ressors de mon coma en retard pour mon cours et décide de pas y aller. J'ouvre mon armoire qui est vide malgré elle puis fini par ramasser un jean, probablement sale, par terre et un tee-shirt dans la chambre de mon coloc.  
Toute motivation a quitté mon corps, j'ai aucune envie aujourd'hui. Je suis devant la machine à café depuis cinq minutes et je ne sais toujours pas si je vais en prendre ou pas. J'ai l'impression de pas trop savoir quoi faire, j'en prends un et part finalement devant la prochaine salle de cours ou je serais. Je suis en avance mais au moins je ne serais pas trop mal placé. Toute la journée fut ennuyante à en mourir, j'allais de cours en cours avec une pause déjeuner au milieu de ce chantier.

Enfin me voilà à la dernière classe du soir, philosophie des connaissances. Pour être honnête je ne sais pas exactement quand la philosophie est entrée dans ma vie, avant le lycée je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions existentielles pourtant j'aimais ça, mais de là à en faire ma profession, j'ai visé trop haut. Néanmoins je ne suis pas mauvais élève, j'ai validé ma première année, mes notes ne sont ni bonnes ni médiocres, elles sont dans le milieu souvent. Je suis dans la moyenne, je suis pas le pire mais je ne suis pas le meilleur non plus, je m'investis pas je n'en vois pas l'utilité je compte pas continuer, c'est pour cela que mes notes dépendent du sujet la plupart du temps. Si le sujet m'est pertinent j'ai les félicitations écrites au stylo rouge en haut de mon examen par mon prof qui ne me reconnaîtrait même pas parmi les autres personnes qui m'entourent. Contrairement aux sujets qui me plaisent, ceux dont je ne me souviens même pas, eux m'attirent les foudres de ce même prof qui entourera, toujours de son fameux stylo rouge, la note qui pourrait me coûtait une année d'étude avec comme légende «ceci est inadmissible».  
Mais aujourd'hui en rentrant dans la salle, le titre du cours d'aujourd'hui déjà inscrit sur le tableau m'interpelle immédiatement.

« _Quelle place occupe l'homosexualité dans la philosophie_ »

J'ai toujours su. Je l'ai toujours su, c'est une des choses qui me déterminent, je suis gay pourtant je n'y ai pas le droit. J'étais gay. Car ce n'est pas une possibilité dans ma famille, ma famille avec ses valeurs traditionnelles et qui est totalement ignorante de ce qu'est l'ouverture d'esprit. Ça fait cinq ans que je leur ai avoué et cinq ans que je leur mens sur qui je suis en disant que cela était juste une simple blague de mauvais goût de ma part après avoir vu leurs réactions «abomination du diable» ils disaient, avant d'ajouter «Tu dois absolument te faire soigner de cette maladie». Je suis donc un gay encore dans le placard. Et malheureusement pour moi je vais devoir y rester toute ma vie. Me marier, donner à ma mère les petits-enfants qu'elle a toujours voulu et mentir à tous ceux qui m'entoureront «Ma femme ? Bien sûr que je l'aime» je me vois déjà le dire à mes futurs amis du dimanche que je me ferais dans les dix années qui vont suivre celle-ci.  
Le prof à commencé son cours depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles je me suis égaré dans mes propres pensées, c'est ce que font les philosophes de toutes façons non ? Se perdre dans leurs pensées, écrire des trucs ridicules et d'autres beaucoup plus plausibles sans réellement savoir le but de tout ça. Les essais, les bouquins, les conférences qui nous prouvent que notre monde ne tourne pas rond et qu'il est manipulé par des mains invisibles mais que personne ne tentent d'arrêter pour essayer de régler des problèmes bien plus les urgents que «faut-il dormir avec ou sans chaussettes ?».  
Je me mets enfin à écouter le discours du professeur. Il enchaîne citation sur citation, date sur date. Il tourne autour du sujet sans vraiment y pénétrer pendant de longues minutes qui me semblent des siècles. Ce professeur est intéressant quand il expose ses points de vues, le reste du temps il n'est pas très bon orateur, il récite des notes qu'il a appris par cœur au fil du temps. Et finalement c'est en fin de cours qu'il en vient enfin à son opinion.

«.. ** _Alors_** ** _p_** ** _ourquoi la désignation pour l'homosexualité masculine fut appeler «le Péché philosophique» Pendant les années 1700 ?_**

 ** _Tout laisse à croire que c'était l'idée générale que se faisaient les hétérosexuels du XVIII ème siècle face à l'homosexualité. Mais leur était-elle vraiment dérangeante, était-ce vraiment ce à quoi correspondait l'image que l'on en avait, que l'on pensait d'une sexualité dérivante de ce qu'ils connaissaient habituellement. Ou leur était-ce simplement un terrain inconnu ? On continuera ce cours la prochaine fois. Pour votre examen de fin de semestre vous allez devoir me rendre sur papier votre opinion de l'homosexuel dans le monde actuel. Bonne fin de journée jeunes gens_** **.»**

Voilà à quoi ressemble un cours de philosophie des connaissances et des sciences. Je suis épuisé. Après chacun de ses cours je voudrais seulement pouvoir m'endormir pendant des semaines entières sans ouvrir un œil. Mais là j'ai surtout besoin d'aller prendre l'air, de soulager mon esprit de toutes ses nouvelles choses que je viens d'accumuler pendant cette classe. La journée fut particulièrement longue et exténuante aujourd'hui. Mais pour la première fois depuis le début de cette nouvelle année un sujet est vraiment important à mes yeux et vaut le coup d'être écouté, apprécié et d'être retenu.  
J'active ma lecture aléatoire et mon téléphone se met à jouer What's Up des 4 Non Blondes, j'augmente le volume à son maximum, roule ma clope et sort finalement du bâtiment pour me rendre compte qu'il pleut, «quelle journée de merde» je pense, rien ne pourra la rattraper. Sur le chemin du bar je pense déjà sur quoi je vais bien pouvoir travailler arriver sur place, et commencer mon devoir me semble être une bonne idée, surtout que j'ai plein de chose à dire dessus. Des trucs enfouis au plus profond de moi, des choses plus futiles quand à d'autres beaucoup plus agressives. Je vais enfin pouvoir livrer mon discours sur ce que je ne pourrais jamais profité d'être. Celui que je suis pour de vrai. Personne ne me connaît vraiment, seulement deux personnes sont au courant et c'est peut-être trop. Je glisse ces idées loin de ma tête durant la ballade. Une fois le bar en vue je suis bien content de bientôt pouvoir me mettre au chaud. Le temps de New-York en décembre ne dépasse pas les quelques degrés voir même moins. Une fois à l'intérieur je m'installe à ma place habituelle, sors mes affaires et me plonge directement dans mes devoirs. Je regarde l'heure, 19h12 déjà trente minutes que je suis ici est personne ne m'a amené mon café.

\- Excusez-moi Alisson, pouvez-vous m'apporter ma commande s'il-vous-plaît ?  
\- Oh ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de votre table aujourd'hui je suis désolée. Je vais leur dire que vous êtes arrivé.

Je recommence à écrire, j'en suis déjà à quatre pages, je suis content d'avoir pris de l'avance au cas où j'ai un blocage plus tard. Il me reste plus grand chose à dire pour l'instant, j'ai fait quelques recherches pour argumenter mon devoir de noms et citations de philosophes dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence jusqu'à présent. Je range mes affaires et sors un livre pour pouvoir me vider la tête quand un serveur arrive.

\- Que prendrez-vous aujourd'hui mon chéri ?  
\- La même chose que d'habitude. _Je répond sans le regarder_  
\- Je suis nouveau, il va donc falloir m'aider.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi cela m'a surpris quand il m'a appelé «mon chéri», je lève la tête et tombe sur un homme plus âgé que moi je pense, assez grand, asiatique, des cheveux bruns avec des touches de rouges, du khôl sur les yeux, des vêtements atypiques et très élégants et il est plutôt beau. Je reste sans voix face à lui, il doit trouver le temps long car il ajoute :

\- Pourquoi ne pas changer vos habitudes ?  
\- Euh.. je ne  
\- Vous prenez quoi normalement ?  
\- Un double expresso.  
\- Aujourd'hui ce sera un chocolat chaud dans ce cas, avec une part de tarte. Vous avez l'air affamé. Je vous apporte votre commande dès qu'elle sera prête mon chou.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit que je souhaitais pas changer mes habitudes. Il à l'air si sûr de lui que je ne voulais même pas le contredire sur quoi que se soit.  
Je suis en train de lire «Des souris et des hommes» de John Steinbeck, un de mes livres préférés, quand il revient avec ma commande, enfin la commande qu'il s'est permis de faire pour moi.

\- Voilà pour vous mon chou, vous me direz comment vous avez trouvé la tarte et le chocolat quand vous les aurez fini.  
\- Merci.

Il s'éloigna avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et en me faisant un clin d'œil qui me fit sourire pour la première fois de la journée mais finalement il revint sur ses pas, avec une démarche élégante et assurée.

\- Vous m'avez dit avoir des habitudes il me semble. Pourrais-je savoir votre nom ? Pour ne pas oublier le double expresso la prochaine fois bien sûr.  
\- Alexander. Je m'appelle Alexander mais moi c'est Alec. Juste Alec.  
\- Très bien juste Alec. Moi c'est Magnus.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents une nouvelles fois avant de repartir de là ou il arrivait avec mon plateau, derrière le comptoir du bar servir les clients qui s'impatientent d'attendre ses services de barman. De ma table je pouvais admirer l'art de faire des cocktails. C'était presque magique. Il est magique.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Vacances en famille**  
 _(Pink – Family Portrait)_

 ** _«En famille tout se sait mais rien ne se dit»  
_ Jean Gouny**

Les moments que j'aime le moins sont ceux ou je dois retourner chez moi, car c'est ce que les gens font pour les fêtes. Ils les passent en famille, entre amis, avec les gens qu'ils aiment, alors j'imite ces gens-là, malgré l'homophobie perçante de ma mère et mon père qui est presque inexistant dans cette maison. Et moi j'ai pas d'amis, seulement un colocataire sur le campus, Simon, il n'est pas méchant mais ses références à Star Wars me sont insupportables, alors pour les fêtes je pars les retrouver. Puis j'ai mes frères et ma sœur. Jace, Max et Isabelle, ils sont les seules personnes qui réussissent à me faire sourire pour des broutilles. Jace, mon frère adoptif est en sport étude quand à Isabelle, elle est en médecine elle rêve de finir médecin légiste. Et Max lui n'est pas plus grand que trois pommes, il a encore le temps pour se décider. Finalement elles ne sont pas si mal ces vacances. Je vais pouvoir me ressourcer et profiter de ma tribu.  
Le train fait défiler le paysage à toute allure, le vert des arbres se mélange au blanc de la neige et au bleu du ciel. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est un tableau géant remplit de couleurs différentes mais qui se marient à la perfection. La petite assise en face de moi n'arrête pas de me sourire. Les enfants ont cette faculté de ne pas vous juger sans vous connaître, ils vous regardent, vous sourient et repartent à leur occupations. Votre situation familiale, vos origines, votre travail, votre sexualité rien de tous ça ne les préoccupent ou les intéressent. Si l'on inculqué des valeurs modernes et sans limites aux enfants dès leurs plus jeunes âges, les générations d'aujourd'hui ne connaîtraient pas la haine de l'autre, ne verraient pas en quoi une personne de couleur différente peut être traité différemment, ne feraient pas la différence entre aimer un sexe à la place d'un cœur. Toutes ces choses qui nous éloignent les uns des autres au lieu de nous réunir pour renforcer nos forces.  
Encore une petite heure à tuer et je serais enfin chez moi, si Jace n'oublie pas de venir me chercher à la gare. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par la voix d'Ed Sheeran et sa chanson «How would you feel ?» Je ne suis pas endormi, juste relaxé. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis la reprise des cours. Plus rien n'existe autour de moi, c'est le vide total, le néant. Je n'ai plus aucunes pensées désagréables. Pourtant au plus profond de moi j'espère secrètement qu'un jour cette chanson racontera mon histoire.

\- Alec, ici.

Je lève les yeux du sol et voit Jace me faire de grands signes de main. Un sourire vient immédiatement se fondre sur mes lèvres je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il m'avait manqué. Ma valise est lourde mais il me reste seulement que quelques mètres avant de pouvoir la poser. Une fois devant la voiture je lâche tous mes bagages et prend mon frère dans mes bras. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les embrassades mais ne pas l'avoir vu depuis quatre mois est un bon argument pour me faire changer d'avis sur la question.

\- Ça va, ça va ne m'étouffe. Où sont Max et Izzy ?  
\- A la maison. On attendait plus que toi pour manger mais change toi avant de passer à la table sinon maman va faire une crise cardiaque.  
\- Ils ont quoi mes vêtements ?  
\- Disons que les tâches qui apparaissent dessus ne sont pas les bienvenus.  
\- C'est bon j'ai compris prends le volant et ramène moi en enfer.

La gare se trouve à une demie heure de trajet de chez nous et pourtant au bout de cinq minutes assis dans cette voiture je sens déjà l'atmosphère s'alourdir. L'ambiance est pesante et désagréable. Et ce n'est pas dans son attitude.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? _Je demande_  
\- La maison, les parents je sais pas. Je voulais te présenter ma copine ce soir, chose que je vais faire et..  
\- Attends t'as une copine ? Et tu me l'as même pas dit.  
\- Oui Clary, mais Alec tu comprends pas maman elle a ..  
\- Elle a quoi ?  
\- Invité quelqu'un pour toi aussi.. une fille. Lydia.  
\- C'est pas possible.  
\- Je suis désolé frangin.

J'ai perdu mon sourire et ma bonne humeur d'un seul coup j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Jace connaît mon orientation, et je lis sur son visage toute la sympathie qu'il a pour moi mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me remonter le moral. Le chemin se passe en silence une fois devant la maison, avant d'entrer il me souffle un bon courage à peine audible et ouvre la porte de l'enfer. Le courage est insuffisant pour ce qui va suivre pendant le repas.  
J'entre sans faire le moindre bruit et monte directement à l'étage pour me rendre plus présentable. En entrant dans ma chambre je découvre Izzy et Max en train de jouer à un stupide jeu vidéo. Je m'approche lentement et une fois derrière leurs dos cri de toutes mes forces pour leurs faire peur ce qui a fonctionné à cent pour-cent. Mais la peur est vite dissipée par les bras de mon frère et ma sœur s'entourant autour de mon cou. Je comprends pas tout ce qu'ils me disent car ils parlent en même temps mais ils ont l'air ravi de m'avoir de nouveaux dans leurs pattes.  
\- Vous avez bientôt fini de faire tout ce bruit on a des invités, j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire ce soir. Bonsoir Alexander.

Ma mère. Ma mère dans toute sa splendeur élégante et aimable comme une porte de prison. Elle se rapproche de moi et me prend étroitement dans ses bras. Aucuns sons ne sort de ma bouche comme à chaque fois que ma mère essaye de me perdre dans les bras de filles que je n'ai pas envie de connaître. Sans le savoir elle me brise un peu plus à chaque nouvelle tentative de sa part. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas prit au sérieux depuis le début ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Je retiens mes larmes et me sépare de cette accolade gênante pour nous deux.

\- Vous deux rangé-moi cette chambre et toi habits-toi correctement. Et venez nous rejoindre immédiatement après.

La douce amertume qui traverse mes veines n'est rien comparée à l'angoisse qui s'empare petit à petit de moi. Je suis en train de me changer quand je vois qu'Izzy est assise sur mon lit en train de sourire à son reflet.

\- Ils sont comment les mecs de New-York ? Raconte moi tout. Je veux tout savoir, même ta nuit la plus torride.  
\- Izzy tais-toi. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre.  
\- Les garçons ? Bien sûr que si.  
\- Oui et non. Je parle de passer mes nuits avec quelqu'un et tu sais bien que je ne sortirais jamais avec un garçon.  
\- Qui te parle de relation ? Amuse toi bon sang tu es à NYC ! Personne n'en sera jamais rien.  
\- C'est pas si facile Izzy.  
\- Aucuns d'eux te plaît ?  
\- Si, enfin non mais j'ai fini cette conversation.  
\- C'est qui et il est comment ?  
\- Sort de ma chambre.  
\- On en reparlera plus tard, je lâche pas l'affaire.

Elle finira par me tuer. J'enfile le costume du garçon parfait, celui que mes parents attendent que je sois. Je prends une profonde respiration et me jette dans la gueule du loup. Ils sont tous dans le salon un verre à la main, Max essaye de jeter un biscuit apéritif dans le verre de ma mère, mon père n'a pas daigné me regarder, je suis donc parti m'asseoir à côté de Jace et d'une petite rousse. Je suppose que c'est donc elle sa copine et celle que ma mère m'a réservé ne peut être que la petite blonde qui me dévisage caché derrière Izzy. Les feux de l'enfer me brûle déjà le visage.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le dîner  
** _(5 seconds of summer – Broken Home)_

 ** _«Un repas est insipide, s'il n'est assaisonné d'un brin de folie»  
_ Érasme **_  
_  
L'apéro m'a semblé interminable. Mes parents faisaient la discussion pour tout le monde. Plus les minutes passées moins on avait de choses à se dire. Ma mère en a pris conscience et en parfaite maîtresse de maison, qu'elle est, nous dirigea vers la salle à manger pour dîner. Une fois devant la table mon teint devint livide en voyant qu'elle avait fait un placement de table et je me retrouve, bien sûr par pur hasard à côté de Lydia. Heureusement avec Max de l'autre côté. Il va pouvoir me faire oublier pourquoi je suis assis ici. Ce petit est un démon si j'ose dire, mais comme c'est lui le plus jeune je le laisse faire tout ce qu'il désir, même quand il a voulu écrire sur le mur de la cuisine avec une peinture toute neuve il y a deux ans. Je le regarde avec des yeux d'un grand frère fière de lui qu'importe ce qu'il peut faire. C'est celui qui tient tout le monde soudé un minimum autour de cette table.

\- Alec penche-toi je vais te dire quelque chose à l'oreille. _Il me dit_

Bien évidemment je l'écoute, une fois à sa hauteur, sa bouche collée sur mon oreille, il rit puis tout naturellement rote. Il colle sa main sur sa bouche et part dans un fou-rire enfantin et me déclenche un retour en enfance de mon côté.

\- Max ! Excuse toi tout de suite. _Cria notre mère_  
\- Non jamais. En plus Alec il rigole alors j'ai le droit.  
\- Bravo Alexander, tu lui montres le parfait exemple.  
\- C'est un enfant maman, il a 8 ans oublie pas. _Jace intervint_  
\- Je vais chercher les entrées.

Toujours la même chose, je dois montrer l'exemple et Jace, lui est autorisé à lui répondre sans qu'elle soulève ou dise quoi que se soit. J'en veux pas à mon frère pour ça, c'est elle que je blâme. Isabelle elle est toujours mise au second plan, comme si elle était transparente, pourtant elle n'est pas allée dans une meilleure université seulement pour pouvoir rester à la maison pour aider notre mère avec Max. Jace aussi est parti d'ici, moins loin à une centaine de kilomètres il leur rend visite plus souvent. Et puis il y a moi à qui on reproche tout fait et geste juste car je suis l'aîné. Mais c'est pas moi qui devrait leur servir d'exemple, c'est pas moi qui devrait avoir tout se poids sur mes épaules. Si quelqu'un pourrait m'enlever ce fardeau.  
Quand elle revient de la cuisine ça ne m'étonne pas de voir qu'elle en a encore trop fait. Elle a mit les petits plats dans les grands et c'est ridicule. Tout ce repas est ridicule tout comme ce nœud de papillon et cette chemise blanche que je porte. C'est pas moi, c'est pas nous. Dans cette famille on aime bien cacher les secrets. Pour éviter que les gens imaginent comment nous sommes réellement. Ma mère aime répandre les rumeurs sur nous elle-même t'en qu'elles sont en notre faveur. Elle a donc un fils de lettre, un futur médecin, un futur médaillé olympique et un petit ange tombé du ciel qui ne voudrait pour rien au monde faire crier sa mère. Ce qu'elle oublie de dire c'est que je suis gay, Izzy est une fille facile, Jace est adopté et Max ne sait pas se contenir. Elle dit du bien de nous seulement quand c'est pour que notre famille devienne la famille modèle du voisinage. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu notre mère nous dire qu'elle était fière de nous. Quand à notre père il ramène l'argent à la maison, il dirige tout un institut et se voit alors ôté de son rôle de père. Si bien que ma mère m'a vite donnée le flambeau de la figure paternelle. Sans même me demander mon avis. Elle a tracé tout nos chemins, sans qu'on le sache on étudient tous ce qu'elle a choisi pour nous depuis que nous sommes enfants. Elle nous a toujours dirigé de façon à ce que l'on ne suivent pas les mêmes chemins, elle a inscrit Jace à la boxe petit, moi au théâtre et Isabelle en cours de math. Tout était déjà prévu.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas lui en vouloir. Ça me coupe l'appétit et la salade dans mon assiette à l'air de vouloir fuir elle aussi. Je vois Jace rire avec mon père sur les derniers résultats sportifs, sa copine le regarde comme si elle voyait un ange, Max est en train de jeter sa salade sous la table, Izzy fait tombé sa serviette par terre pour pouvoir répondre à ses sms, ma mère parle avec Lydia, j'ai l'impression de ne pas faire parti de cette scène. D'être à l'écart, je suis là sans vraiment y être.

\- Alec, pourquoi ne pas faire visiter la maison à Lydia après le dîner ? _Propose ma mère  
_ \- Parce-qu'elle est moche. _Répond Max  
_ \- Max, ça suffit. Arrête mon chéri et excuse-toi s'il-te-plaît.  
\- Mais c'est toi l'a dit à papa qu'elle était moche mais que si elle pouvait mettre Alec dans le droit chemin elle ferait l'affaire.  
\- J'ai dit ça suffit.

Plus aucuns bruits ce fit entendre. Ma mère faillit tuer Max du regard. Izzy et Jace ne savait pas comment réagir aussi choqués l'un que l'autre, quand aux deux filles et mon père, ils dévisageaient ma mère. J'avais les mains croisé et la mâchoire serré. Ma respiration essayait de se calmer toute seule tandis que mon corps lui était prit de spasmes. Je tente de me calmer mais rien n'y fait les mots de ma mère résonnent dans ma tête comme un mauvais poème, «abomination du diable», «droit chemin», «malade», «soigner». Voilà ce que je représente pour ma mère, une erreur de la nature. Je sature, je me retiens depuis cinq ans maintenant. J'ai sacrifié une trop grande parti de ma vie à l'écouter et exécuter ses ordres que je n'ai eu le temps de vivre pour moi-même.

\- C'est donc ça une mère ? Une personne qui essaye de changer la sexualité de son fils. Qui sacrifie ses enfants pour tenter de sauver son propre mariage qui ne tient qu'à un fil. C'est ça l'idée que tu as de moi ? De nous ? On est tes 4 erreurs. Tu regrettes de nous avoir eu, si tu pouvais changer ça tu le ferais ? Et c'est comme ça que tu traites tes invités ? En leur plantant des couteaux dans le dos et en essayant de les utiliser pour me remettre dans le droit chemin. Désolé de te l'apprendre mais chaque humain est constitué de chair et d'os, de sentiment et d'un cœur qui peut être brisé avec des actions comme les tiennes pas que les hétéros mais les bi, gay, blanc, noir ou jaune aussi. Arrête de te voiler la face et comprends que tu es celle qui à tout fait foirer dans cette famille.

\- Comment oses-tu penser que je regrette mes enfants. J'ai tout donné pour garder cette famille unie. Mais tu es celui qui a tout détruit avec tes déviances..  
\- Maryse c'est pas sa faute si on divorce et tu le sais.. _ajouta mon père_  
\- Vous divorcez ? Et vous nous l'annoncez pendant les fêtes de fin d'année. J'y crois pas, je peux pas rester ici. Je vais me coucher et je repartirai pour New-York dès demain matin. Et j'emmène Max avec moi, que ça vous plaise ou non. Il reste pas là au milieu de vous deux pendant votre divorce. Hors de question.

Je remonte et m'enferme dans ma chambre pour pouvoir enfin m'effondrer tranquillement. Les larmes coulent à flot et je ne peux rien faire pour y remédier. Après tout ce qui se passe elle ose encore me mettre leur divorce sur le dos. J'ai assez subi sa haine. Après tout ce temps à me faire croire qu'ils avaient cru à ma blague voilà qu'il s'avère que non. Maintenant je vais avancer pour moi, vivre pour moi. Je me relève et vais dans la chambre de Max, je fouille et tombe enfin sur un grand sac dans lequel je prends le maximum d'affaire. Je cris son nom dans l'escalier, je l'entends les monter en courant.

\- Tu veux quoi ?  
\- Prends tes jouets préférés, pas tous, juste les mieux okay bonhomme ? Tu vas venir avec moi à New-York tu grandiras pas dans la peur de ne pas pouvoir être vraiment qui tu veux être.

Il hocha la tête et pris quelques figurines et une ou deux épées. Je m'en veux de l'emmener loin d'eux mais ils ne le méritent pas. Quand je repars dans ma chambre Izzy est assise sur mon lit. Elle se lève et m'enlace en disant calmement mais la tristesse dans sa voix la trahit.

\- Je viens avec vous.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : New-York**  
 _(Alessia Cara – Scars To Your Beautiful)_

 ** _«Si vous voulez mon avis : à New-York vous ne faîtes qu'exister; ici on vit.»  
_ Dorothy Parker**  
 _  
_En descendant du train Izzy avait complètement oublié le drame familiale. Tout ça était du passé. Max qui lui me tient la main fermement n'a pas parlé de tout le trajet sauf pour nous demander de l'eau. J'aurais sûrement dû lui demander son avis avant de l'emmener loin de ses parents. Et voir ma mère en pleure quand je lui ai enlevé Max de ses bras pour partir me fais culpabiliser mais cette maison n'est pas stable pour un enfant de huit ans. J'ai pas averti Simon qu'il ne pourra plus faire de soirée jusqu'à nouvel ordre tant que Max sera là et je ne l'ai pas averti que je ramenai deux nouveaux colocataires non plus quand j'y pense. Je garde l'effet de surprise. Dans le taxi sur le chemin de la maison Izzy regarde l'extérieur émerveillée et Max commence à s'endormir.

\- Eh mon grand t'endors pas on est presque arrivé.

Devant mon appartement Izzy est excitée d'entrer pour pouvoir fouiller l'intégralité de mes placards, c'est à ce moment là que je suis content d'avoir tout rangé avant de partir, Max lui a juste besoin de faire pipi. Une fois à l'intérieur j'explique où sont les toilettes à Max qui y va en courant, et j'installe leurs affaires dans ma chambre.

\- Simon t'es là ?  
\- Ouai j'arrive. Oula je savais même pas que tu étais en couple et toi tu me ramènes une femme et un enfant.  
\- C'est ma sœur Izzy et mon petit frère Max.  
\- Oh je vois. Moi c'est Simon Lewis, je suis Simon pas Lewis enfin si. Ce sont deux prénoms mais je suis Simon.  
\- Enchantée. _Répond Izzy en lui serrant la main en flirtant  
_  
Une fois toutes les valises rangées et le repas fait on peut enfin se poser tous ensemble. Simon a gardé Max toute la journée en jouant à la console avec lui pour qu'Izzy et moi soyons tranquilles afin que tout le monde ait son propre coin. Le bureau où Simon et moi étudions est devenu la chambre d'Izzy qui s'est portée volontaire pour payer le loyer avec nous. Et Max dormira avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un lit.

\- Donc je suppose qu'on a plus le droit de ramener un rencard à la maison ?  
\- Simon t'as jamais ramené quelqu'un ici je te signale.  
\- Toi non plus t'as jamais amené une fille ici à part ta sœur.  
\- Et il risque de ne jamais le faire. Elles le branchent pas. _Renchérit ma sœur_  
\- T'es gay ? Tu te moques de moi. C'est impossible tu m'as jamais dragué.  
\- T'es pas mon genre désolé.  
\- Alec dis-moi, tu vas plus te cacher j'espère ? Pas après ce que maman t'as dit.  
\- Plus jamais Izzy. _Je me lève pour aller chercher le plat et lui dépose un bisou sur le front en passant_  
\- Moi j'ai pas le droit au bisou ? _Dit Simon_

Ce qui nous a tous fait rire, même Max. Pendant toute la soirée on est resté assis autour de la table, on plaisantait, riait et se découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Simon n'est pas si terrible que ça quand on le connaît un minimum, il est même drôle à sa façon mais je ne lui avouerai jamais. Izzy nous raconta comment était l'université chez les futurs médecins, débauche et alcool sont leurs alliés, elle compte se faire muter dans la même université que nous.  
Simon qui lui est en informatique à l'air de s'ennuyer beaucoup plus qu'elle, quand à moi je ne vois pas comment l'université peut être amusante c'est juste un endroit ou l'on forme de parfait petit soldat. Max nous a révélé vouloir devenir pompier parce-qu'il aime beaucoup le feu.  
Les heures passaient mais pour une fois rien ne nous retenait. Izzy m'a même installé une application sur mon téléphone, elle a du prendre une photo de moi pour «mettre à jour ton profil tinder» je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cela peut vouloir dire. Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle n'arrêtait pas rire à chaque fois qu'il vibrait après. J'ai remarqué que Max se frottait les yeux et j'ai décidé qu'il était donc l'heure d'aller au lit avec lui.  
Izzy et Simon sortirent une bouteille d'alcool dès notre départ, ils ont fait pour s'entendre ces deux-là. Une fois tous les deux installés dans le lit Max me regarde avec des yeux remplit de sommeil et me murmure

\- Alec c'est quoi gay ?  
\- C'est quand les garçons aiment les garçons.  
\- Moi je t'aime alors je suis gay ?  
\- Non tu peux nous aimer, moi, Jace et papa aussi fort que tu le souhaites. Tu le seras pas. Gay c'est quand tu aimes un garçon qui n'est pas ta famille et que tu veux te marier avec lui.  
\- Et tu peux jouer à la console avec ton amoureux toute ta vie après ?  
\- Oui si tu veux.  
\- Moi aussi je veux être gay plus tard, c'est trop cool. Jace il est bête de pas l'être. Et moi je veux plus jamais partir je veux vivre avec toi et Izzy tout le temps, en plus avec toi j'ai le droit de me coucher tard et de me curer le nez.

Je voulais lui répondre, le remercier pour ce qu'il venait de dire, le remercier de ne pas me juger, mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche une seule larme roula sur ma joue en guise de réponse. Larme qu'il essuya de sa petite main en me disant de ne pas pleurer, il se pencha et me fit un bisou sur le front avant de me prendre dans ses tous petits bras et de s'endormir dans les miens. Et étrangement, c'est dans les bras de mon petit frère que je me sens en sécurité et aimé pour la première fois pour qui je suis vraiment.  
Le lendemain matin en me réveillant ce ne fut pas le visage de mon frère que je vis en premier mais ses pieds. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il est en train de dormir dans le sens inverse du lit. Je le remis en place sous la couette et referma la porte de la chambre pour ne pas le déranger si jamais je me mets à faire du bruit dans la maison. Une fois dans le salon je trouva une Isabelle et un Simon endormi sur le canapé avec une bouteille de malibu face à eux. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait hier pour se retrouver dans une telle position et sur le canapé que j'ai acheté en plus. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, j'attrape une bouteille et leur en vide dessus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que..  
\- Aller debout les amoureux je veux pas que Max se lève et voit ça, allez vous mettre dans un lit.

J'ai eu le droit à des ronchonnements et une petite insulte de la bouche d'Izzy et des pieds qui traînent. Il faut pas boire quand le lendemain ça donne ça. J'ai juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir qu'Isabelle était en train de suivre Simon dans sa chambre.

\- Izzy ! Chacun dans sa chambre.  
\- J'ai des capotes Alec.  
\- Euh.. je veux pas savoir ça. Va dans ta chambre stp.

Je dois vraiment sortir d'ici avant d'avoir les images les plus folles qui me viennent en tête. Je réveille Max pour qu'il aille se doucher. Et nous voilà parti pour un petit déjeuner au bar.  
Sur le chemin je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, 57 notifications dont 54 de cette application bizarre. Et en ouvrant je comprends mieux, un site de rencontre. Izzy je vais te tuer. Mais en y réfléchissant c'est peut-être le moment de commencer à faire des rencontres. Je regarde le profil de ces mecs, ceux qui sont plus âgés sont directement éliminés dû à mon manque d'expérience, les mineurs aussi. Il me reste seulement 5 profils. Et je ne sais absolument pas comment m'y prendre, ni par où commencer. Je ne connais pas mes goûts en matière d'homme. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Il y a deux blonds que j'enlève, un autre qui à mit politique dans ses centres d'intérêts. Et je ne sais pas à qui répondre entre les deux qu'il me reste. J'analyse mieux et j'opte pour celui qui ne va pas dans la même fac que moi.  
Le gagnant est donc Raj. J'écris « _Hey, ça va ?_ » et j'envoie le message avant de regretter ma décision, il me reste plus qu'à attendre sa réponse.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Première fois  
** _(Lady Gaga - Alejandro)_

 ** _«L'homme meurt une première fois à l'âge ou il perd de l'enthousiasme.»  
_ Honoré De Balzac  
** _  
_Trois semaines sont passées, les cours ont repris depuis quatre jours. On est vendredi et demain nous sommes enfin en week-end. Pour Noël et le nouvel an on a tout organisé à l'appartement, Jace et Clary nous on rejoint et notre mère a donc pu donner nos cadeaux à Jace pour qu'on les aient, même si je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les miens, c'était gentil de sa part. On a inscrit Max à l'école à côté de l'appartement, il pensait ne jamais plus y aller et il est donc un peu déçu, Izzy a réussi à être mutée et je dois avouer que voir son visage sur le campus, dans les couloirs, à la cafétéria est fantastique et mes pauses déjeuners sont devenues beaucoup plus intéressantes. Elle m'informe des garçons gays qui m'entourent et m'aide à trouver mes goûts qui sont très différents des siens. Elle s'est habituée à cette université à la minute où elle a mit un pied à l'intérieur. Demain j'ai un rencard avec Raj, il m'a laissé le choix du lieu de rendez-vous, j'ai choisi le bar naturellement et plus ça approche plus je stresse. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, comment je dois le saluer et si je ne lui plais pas en vrai et si je ne trouve pas de sujet de conversation ? J'ai peur de tout foutre en l'air. Je dois penser trop fort car Izzy est en train de me secouer.

\- Allô Alec ici la Terre, arrêtes de te torturer pour demain tu vas y arriver.  
\- Facile à dire pour toi Izzy. Tu l'as fait un million de fois.  
\- C'est pas différent que quand c'est une fille tu sais.

Je crois qu'elle n'a pas comprit encore qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu de tout ça. Pas de flirt, pas de rencard, pas d'ex, pas de relation, pas de baisers enflammés pas de baisers tout court. Juste rien. J'évite son regard mal à l'aise et elle réalise son erreur, du moins en parti.

\- T'as peut-être jamais eu de rencard, c'est une chose mais quand tu couchais avec des filles tu..

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, la laisse en suspens dans les airs et dans ses yeux l'incompréhension est visible. Elle me regarde fixement, mes joues en feu me prouvent que je suis en train de rougir, elle a de la peine pour moi, mais Izzy qui doit toujours en rajouter finit par poser la question que je redoutais depuis le début de cette conversation.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es toujours .. puceau ?  
\- Izzy parle moins fort j'ai pas envie que toute l'école le sache.  
\- Excuse-moi mais je ne sais pas comment t'as fait, j'ai envie de sauter sur tous les garçons autour de nous.  
\- J'ai cours et je préfères partir avant que tu me donnes les détails.

«.. ** _si nous vivions dans un siècle différent, notre façon de vivre, de penser seraient elles aussi différentes, il ne faut pas oublier que le contexte de l'époque joue un jeu sur l'éducation et sur les visions de sujet tel que la sexualité. Mais pensez vous que l'homosexualité est une philosophie en soit ou une expérience qui plaît ou déplaît à ceux qui l'essayent. N'oubliez pas de mettre tout les éléments qui rentrent en compte dans vos devoirs, il vous reste un mois pour me le rendre. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, vous pouvez y aller._** **»**

 **Je sors de la classe épuisé, je dors mal en ce moment et je me lasse de plus en plus vite des cours. C'est dommage car ils sont assez intéressants dans l'ensemble ce semestre. Moi qui avait promis à Max de l'amener prendre un chocolat au bar en sortant de l'école, je pense que je vais aller le récupérer et rentrer directement à la maison.  
J'enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, le volume puissant de la musique me réveille un peu. En arrivant devant l'école de mon frère, je remarque qu'il est en train de se faire sermonner. Je m'avance pour prendre part de la conversation.  
\- Alec dis-lui que j'ai pas fait exprès.  
\- Bonjour, êtes-vous le père de l'enfant ?  
\- Bonjour, non je suis son frère mais j'en ai la garde pour le moment. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe avec Max ?**

 **\- Votre frère a la fâcheuse tendance de couper les cheveux des filles de sa classe. Je voudrais trouver un moyen pour qu'il arrête car les parents des petites sont de plus en plus en colère.  
\- Je vois, je suis vraiment désolé je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça mais ça n'arrivera plus. Vous avez ma parole.  
\- Bien. Bonne soirée Mr Lightwood.  
\- Bonne soirée à vous.**

 **Je prends la main de Max dans la mienne pour ne pas le perdre de vue, il doit voir que je ne suis pas de bonne humeur car il n'ose pas demander pourquoi on ne va pas au bar et évite de me regarder le plus possible pour ne pas se faire engueuler. Une fois rentré, puisque j'en ai la responsabilité je dois jouer le rôle du méchant qui va avec.**

 **\- Max, explique-toi. Tu as cinq minutes petit homme.  
\- C'est pas ma faute c'est elles, elles veulent pas être mes amoureuses.  
\- Et tu crois que c'est une bonne raison pour leur couper les cheveux ?  
\- C'est Izzy qui m'a dit de faire ça. Je savais pas que j'avais pas le droit.  
\- Va chercher tes devoirs et installe-toi sur la table de la cuisine je vais t'aider.**

 **Isabelle à quoi tu penses bon sang ? C'est déjà assez dur d'élever un enfant j'en ai pas besoin de deux, sans qu'en plus elle l'incite à faire des bêtises stupides. Surtout quand cette dernière à 21 ans. Je me demande si tout ça n'était pas une erreur, les faire venir ici avec moi ? J'ai pas la capacité ni les compétences requises. Je regrette pas de l'avoir fait mais ma vie serait peut-être plus simple. J'en ai marre d'avoir des doutes sur chacun de mes faits et gestes. Je suis qu'un bon à rien, je ne réussirai jamais rien dans la vie et j'ai embarqué Izzy et Max avec moi. Je dois absolument me reprendre, c'est le mélange de la fatigue et du stress qui parle, c'est tout. J'inhale, j'expire. Je me concentre sur ma respiration, c'est pas le moment de faire une crise de panique je suis seul à la maison avec Max. Je vais me rafraîchir le visage avec de l'eau froide. Le voile noir devant mes yeux se dissipe petit à petit, ma respiration est revenue à la normale.**

 **\- Alec ça va ?  
\- Izzy ? Je te croyais en cours.  
\- Oui je viens d'arriver, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Rien je vais bien, juste une montée de chaleur. Tu peux t'occuper de Max ce soir ? J'ai besoin de me reposer.  
\- Oui bien sûr va te coucher. Ça va aller t'inquiète pas.**

 **J'hoche la tête et pars. Je prends une douche, mets mon pyjama. J'entends qu'Izzy fait réciter ses tables de multiplications à Max, ça me rassure d'entendre qu'elle lui fasse faire ses devoirs. Demain je vais devoir lui parler de l'incident d'aujourd'hui et qu'elle arrête de lui mettre ce genre d'idée en tête il a déjà assez d'imagination par lui-même. Quand j'entre dans ma chambre, la vision de mon lit représente le paradis actuellement. Je plonge dedans et m'endors dans la seconde qui suit.**

 **Quand je me lève le réveil affiche dix heures vingt-deux. Max est encore endormi à côté de moi, je ne sais pas à quelle heure il s'est couché, je ne l'ai pas entendu. Je souffle, dans moins de trois heures je vais passer une étape essentielle de ma vie. Mon premier rendez-vous. Je l'attends depuis toujours et voilà qu'après 23 ans d'existence c'est sur le point d'arriver. Je vais pouvoir fixer mes attentes, mes règles et tout ce qui va avec. J'angoisse mais je suis réellement content que ça va se passer. Sur la chaise à côté de mon lit, je trouve une chemise décontractée, un jean noir et des chaussures pour aller avec, je sais déjà qui a fait ça, qu'est-ce-que je ferais sans elle ?**

 **«** ** _J'ai préparé ça pour toi, tu vas tout déchirer Alec t'inquiète pas. N'oublie pas de tout me raconter en rentrant. Passe un bon rendez-vous. Je t'aime, Izzy !_** **»**


	7. Chapitre 6

****Chapitre 6 : Le rendez-vous  
**** ** _(One Direction – Perfect)_**

 ** ** _«Il n'y a pas de hasard, il n'y a que des rendez-vous»  
_** **Paul Eluard**** ** __**

 **Izzy avait raison, les vêtements sont bien accordés, je n'aurais jamais pu faire mieux seul. Je suis prêt depuis un petit moment mais je suis toujours assis à la table de la cuisine à attendre que le temps passe, à attendre d'avoir assez de courage. Simon me fixe depuis que je suis assis ici, il me fixe mais ne parle pas. Il me fixe mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Je ne supporte pas ça.**

 **\- Simon tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me dévisages ?  
\- T'es un beau garçon et tu es aussi en train de faire tomber la terre entière en dépression tellement que ton stress ce dégage de ton corps. Mais c'est cool les psy auront besoin de psy eux aussi.  
\- Jamais tu te tais ? Tu sais quoi réponds pas je préfère m'en aller.  
\- Le déshabille pas avant de lui avoir dit bonjour.  
\- Je suis Alec pas Isabelle, tu te trompes de personne là.**

 **Je sors en claquant la porte sûrement un peu trop forte, car j'entends quelque chose tombé par terre, un des nombreux cadres de Simon avec un peu de chance. Je commence à marcher les yeux fermer. J'inhale la pollution qui m'est désormais familière de New-York et soudain mon calme revient peu à peu. Le ciel est gris et les nuages envahissent le ciel, il va sûrement pleuvoir ou neiger. Les plaque de verglas parsèment les rues bondées. Certaines personnes glissent, d'autres tombent mais personne ne leur vient en aide. C'est le triste constat de cette ville surpeuplée. J'aime me promener seulement pour analyser le comportement des gens, de nos voisins, des inconnus qui sont là sur le moment. La rue dicte la vie New-yorkaise. Les vendeurs ambulants, les personnes pressées d'aller travailler pour gagner un salaire misérable, les parents qui font la manche pour nourrir leurs enfants, ces mêmes enfants qui partent à l'école sans rien avaler, les dealers à l'affût du gain, les drogués à l'affût des dealers, les artistes de rue, les chanteurs, les musiciens et j'en passe. Toutes ses personnes différentes réunis au même endroit, qui se croisent régulièrement mais qui ne le seront jamais. Je ne crois pas au grand amour mais qui sait, il est peut-être tout près de moi en ce moment même. Ou il est peut-être en train de m'attendre au bar. Je ne sais même pas l'heure qu'il est, je ne suis plus très loin de ma destination et mon stress est devenu de la curiosité, une envie soudaine d'y être. J'ai plus qu'un trottoir à traverser et j'y serais. Les secondes sembles défilent comme des siècles. Je regarde mon téléphone, l'heure affiche 12h53, j'ai sept minutes d'avance. J'entre, je cherche du regard, la serveuse Allison me sourit, il n'est pas encore là, j'ai la chance de donc pouvoir m'installer à ma table favorite, en espérant qu'elle me porte chance. Je m'assois et regarde la trotteuse de la grosse horloge du bar qui fait avancer le temps. 12h57 je commande un coca, chaque fois qu'un nouveau client entre je sursaute sans pouvoir me contrôler. 12h59 je me passe la main sur la nuque malgré le froid je transpire. 13h02 il est en retard et je ne supporte pas ça. 13h08, il est là.  
Quand je le vois entrer, je me relève instinctivement, par politesse ? Par stupidité ? Je ne sais pas mais je me retrouve debout à le regarder faire le chemin jusqu'à la table. Il est comme sur sa photo même si je pense qu'il a menti sur sa taille. Ses cheveux sont noirs charbon, sa peau matte est rougie par le froid, ses yeux en amande m'examinent. On est tout les deux hésitants et il finit par me faire une accolade. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de toute ma vie.**

 **\- Tu dois être Alec.  
\- Et toi Raj.  
\- Oui, je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard j'ai eu du mal à trouver.  
\- C'est pas grave. ****_Je mens_** ****

 **Je suis anxieux, maintenant qu'il est là je ne sais pas du tout quoi dire. Heureusement que la serveuse nous apporte les menus, ça fera un sujet de conversation pour débuter.  
**

 **\- Tu viens souvent ici ?** ** _Il demande_**

 **\- Presque tous les jours.  
\- Tu me conseilles quoi ?  
\- L'Irish Breakfast est pas mal.  
\- Ça me va.  
\- Allison, deux irish breakfast s'il-te-plaît.  
\- Tout de suite, ****_elle répond en souriant_** ****

 **Puis il s'est mis à parler. Encore et encore. De lui. Pas de sujet de conversation, seulement lui, lui et encore lui. Il regarde son téléphone à chaque fois qu'il commence une nouvelle phrase. Il m'explique comment il est devenu major de sa promo, comment il y dénoncer un élève qui avait triché à un examen après avoir perdu sa sœur. Tout ça sans rancœur aucune, même pas celle d'avoir brisé une vie. Heureusement que les assiettes sont copieuses au moins je n'ai pas à l'écouter entièrement. J'ai l'impression d'être un agent du FBI qui enquête sur l'intégralité de sa vie sauf que je n'ai posé aucune question. Je sais même qu'il a un chien âgé de huit ans, un boxer, qu'il habite NYC depuis toujours, qu'il a fait son coming-out il y a dix ans à tout juste quinze ans. Ce qu'il trouve plutôt remarquable. Sa couleur préférée est le violet car s'est ce qu'il lui va mieux au teint. Et moi si je reste assis là une minute de plus je vais finir par l'étrangler.**

 **\- Je vais chercher des boissons, tu veux quelque chose ?  
\- Une blonde s'il-te-plaît.**

 **Je me lève et pars vers le comptoir presque en courant. Mon cerveau va explosé par tant d'égocentrisme. Je ne savais pas qu'une personne pouvait être si mégalo. Je le regarde il est plongé sur son téléphone, je vais pouvoir prendre mon temps. Le serveur me salut dès que j'arrive à sa hauteur.**

 **\- Alexander. Rendez-vous d'affaire qui tourne mal ?  
\- Salut Magnus. Non c'est euh.. un rencard mais oui il tourne mal. En fait je crois qu'il ne tourne qu'autour de lui.  
\- Un rencard, toi avec un garçon, je vois. Tu veux que j'arrange ça ?  
\- À moins que tu sois magicien et que tu le fasses disparaître je vois pas comment tu pourrais. Tu peux me servir une blonde et un coca s'il-te-plaît.  
\- Voilà tes boissons mon chou. Et je vais venir t'aider dans deux minutes juste le temps que je serve ces deux clients et j'arrive. Tu auras juste à jouer le jeu, fais comme ci tu me détestais.**

 **Il me fait un clin d'œil et je le regarde en souriant, soit il est fou, soit il est vraiment magicien. En retournant à la table je m'assis le plus discrètement possible pour qu'il ne me remarque pas. Ce qui aurait pu marcher s'il n'avait pas posé son téléphone. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il reprit la conversation là ou il s'était arrêté. J'attends jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin.**

 **\- Alec.  
\- Magnus.  
\- Tu crois sérieusement que venir accompagner et flirter sous mon nez sur mon lieu de travail me fera changer d'avis. Ça changera rien, je ne suis pas jaloux. Surtout quand ton rendez-vous est une caricature ridicule d'Apu des Simpson.  
\- Alec tu le connais ?  
\- Raj je ..  
\- S'il me connaît ? bien sûr mon chou c'est mon ex.  
\- Attends tu m'as dit n'être jamais sorti avec un garçon avant.  
\- Oh et tu lui as parlé du divorce non plus à ce que je vois.  
\- Ça suffit je me casse je serais ta poupée vaudou. Moi qui voulait juste tiré mon coup. **

**Et il est parti en prenant toutes ses affaires et en nous jetant un regard assassin.**

 **\- Magnus je sais pas comment te remercier sur ce coup.  
\- Ne me remercie et invite-moi quelque part ce soir.**


	8. Chapitre 7

****Chapitre 7 : Magnus  
**** ** _(Conor Maynard – Are You Sure)_**

 ** _ **«Naît-on deux fois ? Oui. La première fois le jour où l'on naît à la vie, la seconde fois, le jour où l'on naît à l'amour»  
**_** ** **Victor Hugo**** ** __**

 **\- Magnus je sais pas comment te remercier sur ce coup.  
\- Ne me remercie et invite-moi quelque part ce soir.**

 ** _-_** **T'es barman et le seul endroit que je connaisse c'est ce bar.  
\- C'est un refus ?  
\- Non bien sûr que non, enfin je veux dire non. Écoute tu choisis le lieu, d'accord ?  
\- Chez moi, ça te vas ? Je finis ma journée à 18 heures, tu me rejoins ici ?  
\- Oui ça me va, à ce soir alors.**

 **Je lui souris et il me tapote le bras avant que je parte. Je viens d'accepter un rendez-vous avec un parfait inconnu. Qu'est-ce-que je viens de faire ? Mais en y réfléchissant c'est pas si différent que Raj, je connais Magnus depuis plus longtemps. C'est le premier homme sur lequel mon regard c'est réellement posé depuis que j'ai emménagé ici. Je me souviens avoir été soufflé par sa beauté la première fois que je l'ai vu. Et plus je le vois, plus sa beauté grandit. Mais j'ai peur, j'ai peur que si ça ne se passe pas bien comme ce midi je ne puisse plus remettre les pieds dans ce lieu que j'aime tant. J'ai peur que se soit encore là même chose, j'ai peur d'enchaîner catastrophes sur catastrophes, j'ai peur d'avoir peur. Toujours la même sensation d'effroi, de na pas être assez bien pour personne et pour quoi que se soit d'ailleurs. Je ne me suffit pas à moi-même. Je sais que certains ont des vies plus dures que moi, moins agréables mais je ne suis pas non plus le plus heureux du monde, loin de là. L'exclu, celui qui est là quand il y a besoin mais qu'on oublie pour le reste. Le rejeté car différent. L'incapable, le moins que rien et tellement d'autres surnoms aussi aimables que ceux-ci. Mais là je veux passer à autre chose, je vais passer à autre chose. Je suis motivé et il est temps de commencer ma nouvelle vie. Je vais pas rester celui qu'ils pensent que je suis. Non à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais devenir celui que je veux être et en commençant par avoir des rendez-vous avec des garçons, les fréquenter et d'autres aspects que ma mère ne peux même pas imaginer.**

 **\- Izzy t'es toujours là ?  
\- Oui dans la cuisine viens tout de suite tout me raconter.**

 **Quand j'entre je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fais entendre, c'était sûr qu'Izzy allait vouloir tout savoir. Même le pire, en l'occurrence il n'y a que de ça. J'ai déjà envie de la tuer alors qu'elle n'a encore posé aucunes questions. J'avance à pas de loup pour essayer de l'éviter mais elle doit avoir un don car elle m'entends malgré tout les efforts que j'ai fait pour être discret.**

 **\- Alec Lightwood, ramenez vous ici immédiatement.  
\- Je suis là Izzy, pas besoin de t'énerver.  
\- Raconte moi.  
\- C'était chiant à en mourir mais heureusement que Magnus m'a sorti de ..  
\- Magnus ? C'est qui celui-là ?  
\- Le serveur du bar où j'étais et il m'a invité chez lui ce soir. Donc excuse-moi mais je dois aller me préparer.**

 **Je pars en la laissant planté là sans savoir quoi dire, ou presque. Mais finalement elle me suit jusqu'à ma chambre pour me fixer sans rien dire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard dur. Je la laisse comme ça et fouille mon armoire et c'est quelque minutes après que je réalise que j'ai besoin d'elle.**

 **\- Izzy.. Izzy, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de toi et tu le savais. Alors tu peux m'aider ?  
\- Pourquoi tu crois que je suis là à ton avis ? Il est comment ton Magnus ?  
\- Grand, brun, de magnifique yeux marrons, toujours élégant et souriant, très beau et j'aime bien parler avec lui même si s'est jamais bien long.  
\- Pourquoi t'es sorti avec Raj quand tu avais un Magnus sous la main ?  
\- Je euh.. je pensais pas que je.. pouvais lui plaire.**

 **Elle me regardait avec tellement de peine que je m'en suis voulu de lui avoir dit la vérité. Mais Isabelle ne se laisse pas abattre si facilement, elle me passa devant pour mettre ses mains dans mes affaires, chose qu'elle adore faire et contre toute attente ne sorti pas quelque chose d'aussi classe que l'ensemble précédent. Celui-là est beaucoup plus décontracté, plus simple. Beaucoup plus moi. Un jean et un pull noir, le tout avec une veste kaki. Des vêtements que je porte presque tous les jours.**

 **\- C'est pas trop simple ?  
\- Il a l'habitude de te voir comme ça tous les jours, si tu arrives habillé comme un pingouin juste pour passer une soirée chez lui il va te trouver ridicule.**

 **Je suis devant le bar est Magnus m'a fait signe qu'il arrivait, et en le revoyant je me demande si la tenue d'Isabelle est adéquate. Lui est tiré à quatre épingles, soigné et élégant. À côté de lui je vais avoir l'impression d'être en pyjama. Il salut les serveurs et serveuses restantes à l'intérieur puis sort enfin. Je le vois trembler de froid suite à sa sortie.**

 **\- J'aurais dû prévoir avant qu'il allait faire un temps digne de Sibérie.  
\- Tiens prend ma veste. J'ai pas si froid que ça.  
\- Non mon chou c'est mignon mais je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.**

 **\- J'insiste.**

 **J'enlève ma veste immédiatement et passe derrière lui pour lui passer sur les épaules. Il sent bon, je ferme les yeux pour mieux m'imprégner de son parfum. Et je laisse mes mains glissées le long de ses bras sans m'en rendre compte. Nos doigts s'effleurent et une décharge électrique me fait revenir à moi. Il se retourne pour me gratifier d'un signe de remerciement de la tête et me propose son bras, je ne sais comment réagir et écoute mon cœur au dépend de ma tête pour une fois. J'attrape son bras et il me guide dans les rues New-yorkaises pour trouver le chemin de son appartement. Sur le trajet je vérifie que personne ne nous regarde, que les gens nous espionnent pas, qu'il n'y a personne qui nous juge. Et je n'arrive à pas y croire, personne ne fait attention à nous ou sinon c'est en notre faveur, certaines filles nous regardent et nous sourient en rougissant avec leurs amies en lançant des «ils sont trop mignons» sur notre passage. Je suppose ne pas être le seul qui entendent, mais mis à part son sourire qu'il affiche depuis que nous sommes partis rien ne le fait fléchir. C'est donc ainsi que petit à petit je me décrispe et ma main part à la recherche de celle de Magnus. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rappelle de ma présence.**

 **\- Ça va mieux on dirait. Première fois que tu l'affiches en publique n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Oui. ****_J'hoche la tête sans savoir quoi rajouter_** **  
\- C'est ici.**

 **Il me montre un immeuble en brique rouge, nous sommes juste devant et il m'ouvre la porte pour que j'entre. Il appuie sur le bouton d'un ascenseur, c'est chic ici. Tout est noir et doré autour de nous. L'ascenseur nous indique qu'elle est ici. Dixième étage, je comprends mieux pourquoi on a pas prit les escaliers. Les portes s'ouvrent sur un immense couloir, il s'avance jusqu'à la double porte face à nous et glisse ses clés dans la serrure. Je suis soufflé par la beauté de l'endroit. C'est chaleureux, agréable et immense. Nous sommes dans un salon, un chat dort sur le canapé. Mes yeux fouinent malgré que je sais que c'est mal de faire ça.**

 **\- Fait comme chez toi, installe toi ou tu veux je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire.**

 **Ça fait bientôt 3 heures que je suis ici, et le temps passe beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Nous avons déjà mangé et nous sommes assis sur deux sofas l'un en face de l'autre en train de jouer à un jeu de vérité idiot pour mieux apprendre à se connaître. Quand on ne peux pas répondre on doit avaler d'un coup un shoot de tequila. J'en suis à deux et lui n'en a pas encore prit un seul. Soit il ment pour ne pas en prendre soit il est extrêmement honnête et à déjà tout expérimenté.**

 **\- Le prénom de ton ex ?** ** _Il demande_** **  
\- Raj. Le prénom du tien ?  
\- Camille. La dernière fois que tu l'as fait ?**

 **Je suis en train de rougir et pour le cacher je me jette sur le shoot de tequila qu'il m'attend. Je ne trouve plus ce jeu drôle. Il est même assez humiliant, surtout face à un apollon comme lui.**

 **\- Alec ? T'as pas à avoir honte.  
\- J'ai honte.. mais pas pour ce que tu crois. ****_Je murmure mais il l'entend_** **  
\- Pourquoi ça Alexander dans ce cas ?  
\- J'ai .. je .. je n'ai jamais fait.  
\- Personne n'a jamais touché ton corps ?  
\- Ni mon corps ni quoi que se soit.  
\- Tu n'as jamais été embrassé ?  
\- Non. Où tu vas ? Pourquoi tu te lèves ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?  
\- Chuttt. Tiens toi tranquille.**

 **Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, les siens étaient plus vifs et avides d'une chose que je ne connaissais pas encore. Assis sur moi, il plaça mes mains dans son dos, et les siennes autour de mon visage. Il inclina légèrement sa tête et s'approcha de plus en plus. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, je ne le voyais plus mais mon corps était sur le point de s'incendier sous son action. Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, elles bougent et je leur répond, cet acte est délicieux. Je pourrais passer des heures ainsi. Mon cœur tente de s'échapper de ma poitrine quand il crée un passage pour sa langue. La mienne se met à valser avec la sienne. Mes mains sont devenues exploratrices. Elles le touchent, le caressent et lui se cambre. Je passe mes doigts sous son haut, sa peau est douce et brûlante. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour finir dans mon cou. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait mais le désir m'empêche de l'arrêter. Il remonta et la danse reprit tout son charme. Et une bouffée de lucidité me revient. Je le repousse légèrement.**

 **\- Je devrais rentrer.  
\- Tu devrais mais j'en ai pas envie.  
\- Moi non plus. On se soit plus tard ?**

 **Il hôche la tête et j'en profite pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir.**


	9. Chapitre 8

****Chapitre 8 : Rencontre  
**** ** _( The weeknd – I Feel It Coming )_**

 ** ** _«L'amour se nourrit d'espérance.»  
_** **Hiéron  
**** **  
** **Mai, le temps s'est radouci, les températures dépassent les 20 degrés, , les lunettes de soleil sont de retour sur le nez des gens, les casquettes, les jambes nues à cause des shorts et des jupes, les cheveux au vent. Les feuilles mortes ont laissé place à une nature fleurie et de la verdure. Les parcs sont de nouveau envahi par des enfants à trottinettes, des chiens qui courent, des retraités qui se promènent, de jeunes couples s'embrassent sous le regard des passants les plus curieux, les parents qui montrent à de petit bébé ce qu'est la faune et la flore.  
Un drap sur l'herbe de Central-Park, des livres le recouvrent, des restes de Strabucks dans un coin, le soleil dans les yeux, la respiration calme. Je profite des beaux jours. Magnus à moitié endormi la tête sur mon ventre profite des caresses de ma mains dans ses cheveux noir corbeau. Cela fait quatre mois qu'on est ensemble, on apprends à se reconnaître petit à petit. C'est nouveau et agréable. Et c'est toujours comme ça à chaque fois qu'on est tous les deux. Il ne me pousse pas trop, j'en fais de même. Il est très avenant avec moi, je lui ai avoué de n'avoir jamais rien connu de tel. Alors on se laisse le temps qu'il nous faut. Et pour l'instant ça à l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner. Je me laisse embarqué dans cette histoire, c'est doux, c'est sensuel à notre manière. Je ne peux pas dire que notre couple est parfait car il ne l'ai pas. On se dispute pour des broutilles, on rigole pour des blagues carambar, on se touche furtivement. Mais qu'est-ce-que la perfection dans un couple ? Ne jamais osé se dire la vérité, toujours s'accorder avec son partenaire, ne rien partager pour ne pas effrayer l'autre. Non, je ne suis peut-être pas un expert mais je préfère encore être moi-même. Alors on est parfait à notre façon, simplement. Quand je le regarde, c'est cliché mais la légende est vraie, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre et des étoiles dans les yeux. Pour dire la vérité, j'en suis clairement amoureux. Son air sûr de lui en intimité devient un côté fragile et sensible, il est prêt à tout pour les personnes auxquelles il tient, il voit la réalité dans toute situation, il est intrigant aussi, il est bavard même un peu trop parfois, il est lui et il m'a eu.**

 **\- Magnus ? Je suis prêt.  
\- Tu es prêt ?  
\- A te présenter à ma famille. Ce soir. Je t'envoie l'adresse par sms et je pars tout de suite pour que tu ne puisses pas dire non.**

 **Je le laisse perplexe, je me lève l'embrasse et n'écoute pas quand il me parle. Je suis déjà loin quand il crie que je vais le payer. Il n'a rien a craindre. Je lui ai parlé d'Izzy, de Max et même de Simon. J'ai changé, je me suis ouvert aux autres, je parle de ce que je ressens à présent, je suis devenu spontané et moins problématique. Je sors, je ris, je profite de ma vie naturellement sans artifices. Je ne compte pas énormément de personne dans mes proches, mes frères, ma sœur, Clary, Simon, Magnus et Rafael son meilleur ami. Ce petit comité est celui que je me suis fait et j'en suis reconnaissant. Et ce soir je vais tous les réunir à la même table. Première fois pour moi que je vais présenter quelqu'un à ma famille, j'espère que ce ne va pas être un désastre. Jace et Clary seront de la partie, ils avaient prévu de passer le week-end avec nous. Jace ne sait toujours pas que je vois Magnus. Ce sera l'effet de surprise pour lui. Je suis presque arrivé et j'en profite pour envoyer le message à Magnus.**

 **De : Alec  
À : Magnus  
166 West 87th Street. Viens avec Rafael si tu veux, Jace sera là. Et prends aussi une rechange, tu restes dormir j'espère ?  
De : Magnus  
À : Alec  
Rafael sera là, je lui laisse pas le choix. Et je reste si tu veux de moi** ****

 **Je souris mais ne réponds pas, je ne comprends l'obsession de Magnus avec les emojis, je trouve ça déstabilisant, ça veut tout dire comme ça ne veut pas dire grand chose. Quand j'entre je vois directement que les valises de Jace et Clary sont déjà là et les cris que Max pousse ne fait que me le confirmer. Je referme la porte derrière moi. Dans le salon un combat de catch surréaliste est en train de toucher à sa fin quand Max s'aperçoit que je suis revenu.**

 **\- Oh oh.** ** _Il dit_** **  
\- Comme tu dis. Max je t'avais dit quoi ?  
\- De pas me bagarrer dans le salon pour rien casser, désolé Alec.  
\- Beau travail papa Alec, aller vient là. ****_Dit Jace en me serrant dans ses bras  
\- _****Vous serez tous là ce soir ?  
\- Clary et moi oui, Izzy et celui avec les lunettes sont partis acheter de quoi faire l'apéro, donc il vont sûrement être là aussi. Et qui raterai mon arrivée ? Jace est de retour.  
\- Simon, celui avec les lunettes, il s'appelle Simon.  
\- Il se tape ma sœur, j'apprécie pas vraiment.**

 **Jace ne changera donc jamais, il essaiera toujours de nous protéger de tout et de n'importe quoi, même d'un geek apparemment. Izzy et Simon se sont tournés autour depuis le début et ont officialisé il y a un mois environ. Ma sœur m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour lui il y a un bon bout de temps mais elle avait peur que cela se passe mal étant donné qu'il est mon ami et qu'on vit sous le même toit. Mais elle avait pas à se priver seulement pour ça. Et depuis on a le droit à regard rempli de sous-entendu qui me mettent mal à l'aise et des matins câlin sur le canapé.  
J'ai cuisiné, j'ai même ouvert un livre de recette pour impressionner tout le monde. Il était hors de question qu'Izzy le fasse. La sonnette sonne, le moment est venu. Je cours pour que personne n'ouvre avant moi. Tout le monde s'est avancé pour voir qui était là. Rafael toujours habillé de costard me serre la main, quand Magnus s'avance vers moi, je remarque qu'il a un sac, il veut donc passer la nuit ici à partir de là je ne pense plus au reste et me penche pour l'embrasser, son sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres. Max se mit a applaudir et sans tarder les commentaires de Jace et Izzy se font entendre.**

 **\- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?** ** _Me demande Izzy_** **  
\- Izzy je te présente Magnus. Magnus s'est Izzy ma sœur, Jace et Max mes frères, Clary la copine de Jace et Simon mon colocataire.  
\- Ravi de vous connaître, Alexander m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. ****_Il sourit  
_** **\- Et qui est le charmant jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?** ** _Izzy demande  
_** **\- Je suis Rafael Santiago. Le meilleur ami de Magnus.**

 **Après un embrasse main qui n'a pas eu l'air de plaire à Simon on a pu enfin prendre l'apéritif ainsi que le dîner. Ils sont tous eu l'air de se régaler, et je ne cache pas ma joie d'avoir réussi mon repas. Rafael à marquer des points chez Izzy, moins chez Simon. Magnus à fait bonne impression à tout le monde, Max lui a posé un millions de questions, Jace l'a taquiné et Izzy à fait des allusions sexuelles. Magnus assis à côté de moi il à l'air fatigué mais heureux. Max est parti se coucher dans le lit d'Izzy, chose qu'il fait depuis qu'elle dort avec Simon. Rafael vient de partir en nous remerciant chacun de notre l'hospitalité. Jace et Clary sont en train de faire leur lit sur le canapé. Il est temps pour nous d'en faire de même, j'appréhende. Je le guide jusqu'à ma chambre, son sac sur mon épaule. À l'intérieur il enlève son tee-shirt. Je réalise qu'on ne s'est jamais vu dénudé. Il me regarde et s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras. Sa peau est douce et chaude. Mon menton sur le sommet de sa tête, ses bras autour de moi. Il me rend impuissant. Il est addictif. Je recule et enlève mon haut ainsi que le bas, je suis gêné mais lui ne se gêne pas pour regarder. Il fait de même et part fouiller dans mon armoire, il en sort un tee-shirt mille fois trop grand pour lui qu'il enfile avant de se glisser dans mon lit, cette vue m'est agréable. Je reste en sous-vêtements et le rejoins. Il se tourne et je l'enlace. Son dos contre mon torse, il a l'air minuscule comme ça.**

 **\- Merci.** ** _Il murmure  
_** **\- Pourquoi merci ?  
\- Pour tout Alec. Pour tout.**


	10. Chapitre 9

****Chapitre 9 : Succombe  
**** ** _( Charlie Puth – Some Type Of Love )_** ****

 ** ** _«Après avoir fait l'amour le premier qui parle dit une bêtise.»  
_** **Henry De Montherlant**** ****

 **La fenêtre ouverte laisse entrer l'air frais des matins printaniers. La couverture remonté au dessus de nos têtes nous protège du froid, comme quand on est enfant et qu'on crée un jeu de protection contre les monstres sous notre lit. Je prends mon temps quand j'émerge de mon sommeil, je ne réalise pas tout de suite que je ne suis pas seul ce matin, le corps de Magnus endormi contre moi dégage une chaleur envoûtante. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. C'est bien trop agréable pour être vrai, il se peut que je sois encore en train de rêver ? Pourtant c'est bien la réalité car cette nuit j'ai appris qu'il ronchonne quand il dort et qu'il est plutôt agité aussi, c'est mignon et moi je me mets à parler comme une adolescente en couple depuis 3 heures. Pendant son sommeil Magnus s'est retourné et s'est accroché à moi comme le fait un petit bébé singe à sa matriarche. Je l'ai bercé et lui ai caressé le dos, depuis il est dans un état de sommeil profond, il a l'air paisible et calme quand il dort. Sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, ses bras enlacés autour de mon corps me tiennent étroitement contre lui, sa respiration chaude sur mon torse me chatouille. Je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures entières, il est hypnotisant. Sa beauté est un art naturel, elle est éblouissante. Là tout contre moi je peux détailler chaque marque de son corps. Son visage, ses lèvres fines, ses yeux en forme d'amande, sa peau parfaite, sa pomme d'Adam. Les muscles de ses bras sont impressionnants, ils ont l'air sculpté ou peint. Son cou qui s'offre à moi dévoile le haut de sa poitrine à l'encolure de mon tee-shirt qu'il porte. Son torse, son ventre, lui. Mon cerveau commence à avoir des pensées pornographiques à moins que se soit mon entre-jambe qui me joue des tours. Ma mâchoires se serre, j'ai chaud, vraiment très chaud et pourtant j'ai des frissons, je cligne des yeux plus de fois que de raison. Ma respiration se fait saccadée et quand il se met à bouger contre moi tous mes muscles se tendent automatiquement. Il se réveille et je prie pour qu'il me lâche pour qu'ainsi mes pensées se calment. Mon corps ruisselle de désir pour l'homme qui se trouve dans mon lit. Quand il me sourit et me salut c'est l'apothéose dans mon caleçon. Je n'avais jamais encore goûté au désir charnel avant ça.**

 **\- Bonjour Alexander, ça va ? Tu transpires.  
\- Je te veux.  
\- C'est direct et soudain mais tu veux dire, sexuellement ?  
\- Non, non. Ma bouche a parlé trop vite, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire oublie.  
\- Ton entre-jambe me prouve le contraire pourtant. Alec je suis collé à toi, je l'ai senti et tu n'as pas a avoir honte, alors viens par ici on peut peut-être remédier à ta gêne occasionnée.**

 **Il s'est glissé au dessus de moi comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas étant donné que je suis le seul homme de cet terre à être puceau à mon âge, j'aurais dû au moins tenter ma chance avec cette Lydia, je déteste être novice. J'ai horriblement peur de me ridiculiser devant lui que je n'ose plus bouger. Pourtant ses mains qui se promènent sur mon corps me donnent envie de me trémousser dans tous les sens, il est à califourchon sur moi, sa bouche dans mon cou en train de suçoter ma peau, ses dents me mordillent et c'est très excitant. Ses mains guident les miennes sur ses hanches, puis les remontent dans le creux de son dos. Je n'ai aucune idée de où tout ça va nous mener mais le plus bel homme de la planète est sur moi en train de me murmurer des mots salaces à l'oreille, jusqu'au top départ.**

 **\- Alec, lâche-toi.**

 **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit mais j'ai échangé les rôles. Je suis maintenant au-dessus et ça à dû le surprendre, je le vois dans son regard, ses jambes sont en train de s'entourer autour mon corps. Il est en train de me mettre au défi, s'il veut jouer alors on va jouer. Je me débarrasse du haut qu'il porte, il va être d'aucune utilité pour la suite des événements. Je place ma main dans son cou ou j'appuie sur sa pomme d'Adam avec mon pouce, il dégluti et je presse nos corps l'un contre l'autre pour lui montrer que je suis capable de prendre les rennes moi aussi. Si un jour je me décide à être honnête je lui avouerai que je me suis inspiré des clips débiles que ma sœur regarde en boucle. Il se cambre sous moi et je souris à pleine dent, je suis fière de moi, lui aussi vu la façon dont il s'est jeté sur ma bouche. Il est en train de me dévorer, ses mains et sa bouche sont partout à la fois. Il m'explore, me visite, me rencontre pour la toute première fois. Un feu d'artifice explose en moi à chacune de ses caresses. La partie joueuse de mon corps prends toute les décisions pour moi, surtout celle ou ma langue finit sur le corps de Magnus. Je suis descendu jusqu'à son nombril, je sais ce que je vais devoir faire si je continue plus bas. Je suis pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir y arriver mais je me lance. Je descends de plus en plus vers son septième ciel, je ne suis plus très confiant mais je ne me dégonfle pas. Je remonte mon regard sur lui et il ne respire plus, les yeux fixés sur le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Je commence malgré mon innocence mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, mon regard reste encré dans le sien je n'ai jamais été aussi lié à quelqu'un. C'est intense, c'est bon et c'est extrêmement intime. Il s'agite, son front devient trempé de sueur, sa main cherche la mienne, nos doigts se frôlent, se touchent puis s'enlacent. Il est devenu à ma merci, je suis en train de faire ce que je veux de lui. Je suis celui qui le contrôle, qui le possède, qui lui donne du plaisirs. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il peut tenir encore mais je compte bien le torturer le plus longtemps possible. Sa main libre s'est enroulé au drap du lit qu'il est en train de malmené. Il répète, miaule, murmure mon nom en boucle, chaque fois la prononciation deviens différente. Sa poitrine s'affole à chacune de ses respirations, il rougit et rugit. Il est vulnérable, et je n'en demande pas moins. J'ai envie de donner à cet homme tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui à travers cet instant magique. Il gémit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir. Et c'est dans ce genre de moment que je déteste mon frère plus que tout au monde.**

 **\- Les gars c'est quoi tous ces bruits d'animaux.  
\- Alec vite sors ta bouche.  
\- Oh mon Dieu par les anges Alec qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?  
\- Jace dégage !**

 **Je ne sais pas qui de nous 2 à demander à Jace de sortir mais ce qui est sûr c'est que quand j'ai croisé son regard il était plus amusé contre chose tandis que je suis pour ma part mort de honte. Magnus lui après un moment de sérieux se met à rire. Il se calme quand il voit que je ne suis pas du tout en train de plaisanter.**

 **\- Alec, t'inquiète pas il sait très bien ce qu'on faisait.  
\- C'est justement ça qui me dérange, c'est mon frère.  
\- C'est ton frère mais tu et un adulte qui a, désormais, une vie sexuelle d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai tâché tes draps mais ce truc que t'as fait avec ta langue c'était digne des plus grands j'ai pas pu faire autrement.  
\- C'est pas grave pour les draps, et sinon je euh, j'ai.. j'étais comment ?  
\- T'étais parfait. Je suppose que j'ai pas le droit à ce qui suit normalement ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment que Jace revienne car nous ne seront toujours pas debout.  
\- Non t'as raison, je suis trop vieux pour un trio.  
\- Ne redis jamais ça, j'ai des images horrible qui me sont venu en tête.**

 **Partir dans la cuisine en compagnie de Magnus et Jace dans la même pièce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu. Entre les regards aguicheurs de l'un et les sous-entendus de l'autre je ne sais plus trop comment gérer la situation. Puis Izzy et Simon se sont lèvés également et qu'elle pose la mauvaise question.**

 **\- Bonjour les mecs, quoi de neuf ?** ** _Demande ma sœur  
_** **\- Moi ça va mais demande à Alec, Magnus a dû lui donner une inflammation de la gorge suite à sa fouille de ce matin.**

 **J'ai recraché le café que j'avais dans la bouche au même moment accompagné des rires de tout le monde.**


	11. Chapitre 10

****Chapitre 10 : Adieu, à jamais  
**** ** _(M83 – Wait)_**

 ** _ **«L'amour d'une mère efface bien des pleurs»  
**_** ** **Louis-Auguste Martin**** ** _ **  
**_** ** _  
_** **Après l'épisode chaotique de notre dernière expérience intime je n'ai pas voulu retenter ma chance les jours qui ont suivi. Et je pense que le fait d'attendre rajoute du piment dans notre couple, si ce n'est pas le cas il nous apprends que la patience est une vertu. Alors on se découvre encore, pas à pas et à notre façon. Hier soir, alors que j'étais en train de m'endormir dans ses bras sur son canapé le son de sa voix m'a sorti de ma rêverie «parle moi de ta famille, parle moi de toi s'il-te-plaît» j'ai simplement ignoré sa demande par honte de ce qu'il pourrait en conclure. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Max est avec nous, il ne sait pas pourquoi Izzy a changé d'université. Il ne sait rien de moi et ma famille. Les préjugés, l'homophobie, leur tendances à voter Trump, le divorce, rien. Rien du fait qu'ils ont abandonné leur rôle de parents aussitôt qu'on à quitter la maison à Noël dernier. On a plus vraiment de nouvelles de ma mère depuis un certain temps maintenant, elle ne répond plus aux appels de Max et nous en avons jamais eu de mon père depuis que je l'ai amené ici. Mais il en est sûrement mieux ainsi. Mais après presque cinq mois de relation il mérite enfin de savoir la vérité. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve assis dans son lit en train de réfléchir à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, à comment faire tomber les murs qui me protègent. Je me lève pour chercher où il se trouve. Et l'image qui se dessine juste devant moi est magnifique. Magnus est devant la baie vitrée du salon une tasse de café entre ses deux mains, dos à moi dans un de mes tee-shirts trois fois trop grand pour lui, perdu dans ses propres pensées, les premiers rayons de soleil du matin se reflétant sur son visage. Je prends une photo discrètement avant de m'avancer vers lui sans faire de bruits et d'entourer mes bars autour de sa taille en plaçant ma tête au creux de son cou. Sa main rejoint immédiatement mes cheveux et sa voix suave du réveil me salut.**

 **\- Salou mon peutit chat. Bien dormi ?  
\- Ton accent français est à revoir mais non pas vraiment pour être honnête.  
\- Tu veux m'en parler ? ****_J'hoche la tête_** **. Vas t'asseoir, je vais te préparer un café.**

 **Quand il me lâche et s'éloigne de moi le vide et les murs réapparaissent, j'écoute pourtant ce qu'il m'a dit de faire mais tout dans ma tête se mélange, je ne veux pas lui mentir sur ce qu'est ma famille mais si je lui raconte tout j'ai peur qu'il s'enfuit loin de nous, de moi. Qu'il m'abandonne. Mais je ne peux pas non plus embellir les choses ni les souvenirs. Quand il revient et me donne ma tasse je prends une grande inspiration et me lance, j'en ai besoin autant que lui.**

 **\- Pendant notre enfance notre père n'était jamais là. Jamais de vacances en familles, jamais de soirées jeux de société, jamais de rire. Aucun de nous n'a crée de liens avec lui, un étranger dans notre propre maison j'ai pas vraiment de truc à lui reprocher à par ça.** ** _Je souffle avant de continuer._** **Quand nous étions petits ma mère nous a tous inscrit dans différents groupes, science, théâtre, sport. Elle a toujours tout décidé pour nous, elle nous a mené exactement ou elle voulait que l'on soit, sans nous laisser le choix de faire nos propres erreurs, de tomber et de nous relever. Dans le voisinage on était les enfants parfaits, doués en cours, en sport, bien éduqués, elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait accomplie, pas de nous, jamais.** ** _Je retiens mes larmes pour ne pas m'effondrer_** **. En grandissant elles nous mettaient certaines idées en tête, nous influençait à voter Bush, Trump.. nous disait avec qui on devait se marier pour ne pas «faire honte à la famille». Isabelle à commençait à coucher avec des garçons et est devenue «la fille facile» de la famille, c'était la première étape ou j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes sur la façon de penser de ma mère. À un certain moment j'ai compris ma sexualité et j'ai décidé de faire mon coming-out. C'était un désastre. J'avais jamais vu un tel dégoût dans les yeux de ma mère avant ça, alors j'ai préféré dire que c'était une blague. Ils m'ont fait croire qu'ils y avaient cru, mais derrière mon dos ils essayaient de me «soigner». Car c'était «contre nature, honteux..». Jace lui à toujours été l'enfant parfait même si ils ont toujours caché son adoption à notre entourage et Max celui qu'elle n'attendait pas, le turbulent. On a jamais manqué de rien, si ce n'est d'amour.** ** _Je ne retiens plus mes larmes, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de se briser dans ma poitrine_** **. Je ne sais toujours pas si ne serait-ce un jour elle nous a aimé, ou si on était juste ses jouets. Et le pire c'est qu'on est tous en quête de reconnaissance de sa part. Car c'est quand même notre mère après tout.**

 **-** **Vous êtes tous parfaits pour moi. Viens ici.  
\- Je sais rien de ta famille moi non plus. ****_Je renifle  
_** **\- Plus tard d'accord. Mais merci de m'avoir tout raconté, t'étais pas obligé.  
\- Merci à toi, de comprendre.  
\- Te comprendre toi oui. Elle non. Je suis ouvertement bi et un immigré indonésien. Je crois que je n'entre pas dans la liste des gens qu'elle côtoie.  
\- T'es Indonésien à en croire ce que tu viens de dire ?  
\- Oui mais on verra ça plus tard.  
\- T'es mystérieux Magnus.**

 **J'ai pas hésité une seule seconde quand il m'a offert ses bras. Je me suis blotti contre lui, mon visage contre sa poitrine, j'entends les battements de son cœur, une main contre ma joue et l'autre me frottant le dos.  
Je suis parti peu après ça pour lui laisser le temps de digérer tout ça. C'est une petite victoire pour moi, d'avoir enfin pu en parler avec quelqu'un et d'enfin connaître sa vraie nationalité. Je souris comme un idiot trop sûr lui-même, les gens dans la rue me sourient à leurs tours pensant sûrement que le mien leur est destiné. Il est à peine dix heure quand je suis devant l'appartement enfin rentré. Tout est silencieux et plongé dans le noir. Je fais le moins de bruit possible en rangeant mes affaires pour ne pas les réveiller mais en arrivant dans la cuisine je tombe sur Isabelle en train de pleurer, un verre et une bouteille d'alcool ainsi qu'un paquet de mouchoirs devant elle sur la table et son téléphone entre ses mains. Elle ne m'a même pas aperçu pourtant je suis me tiens debout devant elle, elle est ailleurs et complètement anéantie. Elle ne réagit pas quand je l'appelle, le regard fixe et rempli de peine. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et lui prend la main.**

 **\- Izzy, ça va pas ? C'est Simon ?**

 **\- Non. C'est ..**

 **Elle éclate en sanglot et finit pas sa phrase, elle s'entoure dans bras pour se protéger, tire sur ses vêtements et se bascule d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise.**

 **\- Izzy, s'il-te-plaît dis-moi. C'est une torture de te voir comme ça.**

 **Elle ne répond toujours pas. Elle est mutée dans son silence mais les larmes lui ensevelissent le visage. C'est cette partie d'elle, fragile, qu'elle refuse de montrer à quiconque. Au bout d'un moment elle pose son téléphone et l'avance vers moi, quand je le déverrouille je tombe sur ses derniers contacts. Elle a eu un appel entrant de mon père. Je ne réalise toujours pas ce que je vois, la durée de l'appel est de trois minutes et dix-sept secondes, c'est la première qu'elle a dû lui parler autant. Je reprends mes esprits.**

 **\- Izzy calme-toi et essaie de me dire pourquoi il t'a appelé ?**

 **\- Elle.. Elle  
\- C'est bien ma puce, continue, qui elle ? Maman ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est elle qui t'a appelé avec son numéro ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors c'est quoi ?  
\- Elle est morte.**

 **Elle vient de m'hurler dessus avant de tomber de sa chaise et de se mettre en boule par terre rongée par ses pleurs. J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite, je suis là, stoïque. Assis à côté de ma sœur qui est en train de souffrir. Je ne ressens rien, juste le vide. Mon cœur se brise pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, quand je lève la tête Max est dans l'encadrement de la porte serrant son doudou contre sa poitrine avec un regard assassin. Il s'approche d'Izzy et lui fait un bisou sur le front, chose que je n'arrive pas à faire. Avant de changer de cible et s'en prendre à moi en me frappant de ses petites mains.**

 **\- C'est ta faute tout ça. C'est toi qui m'a amené ici. C'est ta faute Alec. Et maintenant maman elle est au ciel et moi j'ai plus de maman. Et j'ai pas de papa non plus. Tu penses qu'à toi et à ton chéri.**

 **Izzy qui s'est relevé avec toute la peine du monde sur ses épaules, fait tout son possible pour le retenir et le calmer. Pendant que je reçois les coups et les mots que je mérite. Je pensais faire ce qui était juste et les voilà sans mère. C'est quand Jace que je ne pensais pas ici vient me prendre dans ses bras que je revins à moi. Max le visage plein de larme lui aussi prit son temps avant de venir dans les bras que je lui tendaient et Isabelle l'a suivit quelque secondes après. À ce moment là, tout me frappa et me revins dans ma mémoire. Ses bisous sur nos petits bobos d'enfants, pas ceux de notre père. Ses applaudissements aux match de Jace et à mes représentations, pas ceux de notre père. Les photo d'Izzy qu'elle accrochait partout dans la maison pour exposer sa beauté au monde, elle pas lui. Ses fou-rires aux bêtises de Max, pas ceux de notre père. Les nuits qu'on passait dans ses bras après avoir fait des cauchemars, les siens pas ceux de notre père. Ses sourires et Ses yeux remplit d'étoiles à chacune de nos petites victoires, pas ceux de notre père. Le temps passé qu'elle nous a consacré toute sa vie, elle pas lui. Veiller à ce que l'on ait toujours de bonnes notes et nous récompenser pour chacune d'elles, elle pas lui. Les histoires qu'elle nous lisait tous les soirs, elle pas lui. Les cadeaux à Noël et les pièces sous l'oreiller pour la perte de nos dents. Le réconfort et la chaleur de ses bras après avoir apprit que ce même père Noël et la petite souris n'existe pas, pas ceux de notre père. Alors oui peut-être qu'elle nous disait pas pas qu'elle était fière de nous ni même qu'elle nous aimait, mais elle nous le montrait et il a fallu qu'elle meurt pour que toute ma haine pour elle s'envole et que je comprenne qu'elle a toujours voulu seulement qu'on réussisse et qu'on soit heureux dans chacune des décisions, des gestes qu'elle a fait pour nous. Les idéaux politiques, la méchanceté tout ça c'était notre père, tout ce qu'il lui à fait subir toutes ces années, lui pas elle finalement. Et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Toutes ces années à l'éviter plutôt que de l'encourager à s'éloigner du diable. Mes larmes inondent le sommet de la tête de Max, mes respirations me font mal autant que des lames. La douleur de mes frères et sœur. Tout me tue à petit feu.**

 **\- Maman, t'es où ? Maman reviens s'il-te-plaît  
\- Alexander. Réveilles-toi, c'est moi, Magnus. Alec tu pleures. Ça va aller, respire, ça va aller je suis là.**


	12. Chapitre 11

****Chapitre 11 : Sortir, moi ?**** **  
** ** _(Justin Bieber – Sorry)_**

 ** _«_** ** ** _Quand on s'en va pour la première fois, on ne sait pas comment se retourner._**** ** _»  
_** ** **Didier Van Cauwelaert**** ****

 **Le retour à la réalité m'a frappé de plein fouet. La douleur et la haine étaient présentes avec moi comme si tout cela était réel et non pas un cauchemar. La douleur d'avoir cru perdre ma mère sans lui avoir pardonné les choses qu'elle n'a pas commises au final et la haine envers moi-même de ne jamais avoir réalisé avant ça que je passais complètement à côté d'elle sans même remarquer qui elle était vraiment. Je transpire et suis toujours dans un état second. La présence de Magnus à mes côtés n'y change rien, j'arrive pas à me calmer. Sa main dans mon dos essayant de me réconforter me donne assez de force pour me lever et attraper mon téléphone. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie on me répond enfin. Mon corps cède et mes jambes flanchent sous le poids du réconfort de sa voix.**

 **\- Allô Alec ça va pas ? Il se passe quelque chose avec Max ? Isabelle ?  
\- Maman.**

 **Je ne peux plus me retenir entendre sa voix me rassure mais me brise intérieurement. Elle est toujours là. Elle n'est pas parti nul part. Elle n'en a jamais eu l'intention. Toute la rancœur s'est évaporée et a laissé place au petit garçon qui a toujours eu besoin de sa maman à ses côtés. Mes larmes m'empêchent de lui parler, de lui dire ce que je ressens, m'empêchent de lui dire que je l'aime. La culpabilité, la méchanceté, l'ignorance. Voilà ce à quoi je m'identifiais depuis que j'ai quitté Nashville et tout ça contre la mauvaise personne. Je prends une grande respiration pour reprendre mes esprits.**

 **\- Alec, tu pleures qu'est-ce-qui va pas bon sang ?  
\- Maman je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé si tu savais.  
\- Désolé de quoi ?  
\- Désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit alors que je sais que c'est entièrement la faute de papa, désolé de t'avoir prit Max et Isabelle, désolé de pas être parfait..  
\- Alexander, mon chéri. T'es mon fils, t'es parfait pour moi. Tu le sais ça ?  
\- Peu importe avec qui je suis ?  
\- Si tu es heureux, j'apprendrai à l'être.  
\- Je t'aime maman.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Même si je le dis pas. Vous quatre, vous êtes mes seules réussites.  
\- Tu voudrais venir, ici, à New-york quelque temps ?  
\- J'attendais que tu me le demandes. Je serais là demain, au revoir Alec.**

 **J'ai raccroché et me suis retourné pour voir le visage de Magnus qui attendait de voir ma réaction, j'avais le visage fermé jusqu'à ce qu'il me décroche un sourire et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Nous sommes en juin, déjà cinq mois que nous sommes ensemble. J'attends le cap des six mois de relation pour lui dire je t'aime pourtant dans des moments comme celui là, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est lui dire. Mais une fois de plus je me retiens. Je m'évade de son câlin pour me préparer avant de rentrer chez moi. J'ai promis à Jace de passer la journée avec lui et si je me défile il va m'arracher les yeux. J'enfile mon pantalon pendant que Magnus fait le lit.**

 **\- Tu veux que je repasse ce soir ?  
\- Je serais pas là ce soir mon mignon, Rafael m'a obligé de l'accompagner dieu sait où encore.  
\- Vous sortez souvent la nuit en ce moment tous les deux tu me caches quelque chose, je dois me méfier de lui ?  
\- Jaloux ?  
\- A vrai dire un peu. Demain ma mère vient en ville et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. On va pas beaucoup se voir.  
\- Profite de ta famille tant qu'ils sont en ville Alexander. Quand elle partira je serais toujours là.**

 **Je lui souris l'embrasse et pars, Jace m'a déjà menacé de mort vingt fois par messages pensant que j'annulais notre journée encore une fois. J'ai arrêté de fumer depuis un mois maintenant et mes trajets sont devenus plus agréable, j'apprécie mieux l'oxygène pure qui rentre dans mes poumons. Mon odorat m'est revenu intégralement, le parfum des fleurs se mélangeant aux odeurs de hot-dog embaument l'air à tout juste onze heures du matin. Mon appartement apparaît dans mon champ de vision et je me dépêche et rigole quand j'aperçois Jace à la fenêtre me faisant le signe de mort en passant son pouce sur son cou. J'ai pas encore fermé la porte derrière moi que je me fais agresser.**

 **\- Alec on avait dit 9heures, t'as deux heures de retard.  
\- Désolée Alec j'ai essayé de le calmer. ****_Me dit Clary_** **  
\- C'est pas grave Clary, j'ai l'habitude. Désolé Jace, j'étais avec maman au téléphone, elle arrive demain.  
\- De quoi ? Et pourquoi ?  
\- Car je me suis excusé et qu'on a pas à la blâmer elle mais papa. Alors vous allez tous lui pardonner ce que vous pensez savoir et on passera à autre chose fin de l'histoire.  
\- Je vois mais n'empêche que maintenant on peut plus aller voir le match. Ce soir on sort et tu poses pas de questions, c'est moi qui choisis comme tu viens de gâcher ma journée. Et je suis sûr que c'était pour faire des trucs tout nu avec Magnus en plus.  
\- Tu sais très bien qu'on a jamais rien fait.. enfin pas plus que ce que tu as vu.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu verrouilles ta chambre quand il est là maintenant.  
\- Pour avoir de l'intimité. Attends t'as dit quoi ? Ça veut dire que t'as essayé d'ouvrir ma porte encore une fois. Tu sais qu'il y a des sites spécialisés pour voir ce que tu cherches à voir  
\- Pas qu'une fois mais chaque fois qu'il est là en fait. Et oui je sais mais je veux juste te faire honte, pas voir.**

 **Il est impossible à vivre. Clary me fait signe qu'elle n'y est pour rien mais ça je le sais déjà, elle s'est un ange et lui est plus du genre démoniaque, je me demande encore ce qu'elle lui trouve si ce n'est ses yeux de couleurs différentes. Dans le salon Max regarde un dessin-animé avec un cochon étrange dans les bras de Simon, je vois qu'Izzy dort encore dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de leur chambre. Simon est devenu complètement accro à Max, ils passent leurs temps libres ensemble à jouer à la console, Ça fait du bien d'avoir ma famille réuni depuis que nos examens sont finis. Jace et Clary restent avec nous cet été. Et à partir de demain on sera tous réuni comme avant.**

 **De : Alec  
À : Magnus  
Je sors ce soir avec Jace, on se parle demain ?**

 **De : Magnus  
À : Alec  
Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix**

 **De : Alec  
À : Magnus  
Non tu l'as pas**

 **Il est minuit et Jace me promène dans les rues sombres de New-York. Il ne m'a toujours pas dit où on allez mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on est plus dans les quartiers prudents. Les voitures de polices font leurs rondes, des jeunes courent quand ils les s'aperçoivent, des filles en mini jupes racolent des hommes au hasard, puis il y a nous. Je pense qu'il s'est perdu mais n'ose pas le dire.**

 **\- Alec, on y est.  
\- Wow un vieux bâtiment. On peut rentrer maintenant je suis fatigué.  
\- Hors de question, suis-moi.**

 **Il contourne la bâtisse, de l'autre côté il y a une queue qui attends et un agent de sécurité. La pancarte du lieu annonce «pandémonium», je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est que ça ne me plaît déjà pas. La file devant nous avance petit à petit jusqu'à ce que se soit notre tour. Une fois à l'intérieur le décor est différent. C'est une boîte de nuit je crois, mais c'est presque trop chic. Les bars sont en inox, il y a des divans en velours bleu partout et des gens qui se déchaînent sur de la musique horrible. Tout à l'air si faux ici. Les couples, les lumières tout l'artificiel qui m'entoure me fait mal aux yeux.**

 **\- Il y a une soirée strip-tease ce soir, viens on va prendre des places près de la scène. Surtout pas un mot de tout ça à Clary, elle me tuerait.  
\- Sérieusement ?**

 **Il sourit puis avance dans la foule, je le suis avant de le perdre de vue. L'odeur de transpiration et d'alcool empoisonne l'air respirable. Jace est devant une scène ou des rampes attendent le spectacle de ce soir, il à l'air heureux d'être ici alors que je n'ai qu'une envie m'échapper.**

 **\- Alec assis-toi. Regarde il y a des danseurs là-bas.**

 **Effectivement il y a des danseurs autour d'une fille qui porte un bandeau «bientôt mariée» sur le front pendant que ses amies sifflent et tapent des mains pour l'encourager, je suis bien content d'être gay quand je vois le spectacle des mains de la fille sur le corps du gogo danseur devant elle. Je regarde Jace qui est devenu livide et qui fixe quelque chose.**

 **\- Jace ça va pas ? T'inquiète pas Clary fera jamais ça je ..  
\- On doit partir Alec, tout de suite.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes comme ça ?  
\- Non Alec je..**

 **Je ne comprends pas ce que je vois au premier abord. Un homme danse, presque nu au dessus d'un autre homme qui lui glisse un billet dans son caleçon avant de s'avancer et lui lécher le ventre. Chacun ses pratiques. Mais en regardant mieux, sous toutes ses paillettes, le caleçon doré, sous la langue et les mains d'un inconnu l'homme est Magnus. Je refuse d'y croire. Je peux pas. Avant que je fasse le moindre mouvement Jace s'avance furieusement vers lui, j'ai pas envie de faire un scandale je le rattrape au moment ou il se met à parler.**

 **\- C'est combien pour une danse ?  
\- Vingt dollars. ****_Il répond sans se retourner_** **  
\- Et pour trente dollar j'ai quoi ?** ** _Je demande et il se tourne_** **  
\- Alec, je peux t'expliquer, je suis désolé.  
\- Je veux rien savoir.**

 **Je pars sans me retourner. Je suis anéanti. À quoi je pensais ? Qu'il allait m'aimer. Je me suis ridiculisé pendant cinq mois pour rien pendant que lui se frottait sur d'autres corps d'hommes tandis que moi je n'ai accepté que le sien. Je sais finalement ou il allait maintenant toutes ses nuits. Quand je suis enfin dehors et hors de vue des gens présents je tombe à genoux la tête entre mes mains. Je me demande comment je n'ai pu rien voir. Comment je n'ai pas pu comprendre avant de le voir de mes propres yeux. Et surtout si pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu depuis le début. Quand je lève la tête il est devant moi l'air coupable dans son string, Jace derrière lui prés à le tuer.**

 **\- Alexander, s'il-te-plaît écoute moi, je comptais te le dire, j'aurais dû rompre mon contrat à la seconde ou s'est devenu sérieux entre nous. J'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, je te le jure.  
\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand, après qu'on ait couché ensemble, après qu'on se soit dit je t'aime ? Et pendant tout ce temps tu laissais ces hommes te toucher pour de l'argent. Il y en a eu combien depuis qu'on est ensemble. 17 ? 1700 ? 17000 ? Et moi dans tout ça je suis quoi ? Je te dois combien pour nos caresses ? Car elles sont payantes apparemment.  
\- Ils ne comptent pas, aucuns d'eux. Toi t'es celui que j'aime.  
\- Tu choisis le bon moment pour me le dire tu crois pas ? Tu vas m'oublier d'accord ? Je viendrais plus au bar, et tu vas effacer tout de moi. Merci d'avoir fait de ma première relation la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.  
\- Alexander..  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Adieu Magnus. Jace viens on y va.**

 **Je l'ai laissé là au milieu de cette allée sombre ne savant plus quoi dire pour me retenir. Il est entré dans ma vie et a tout chamboulé pour mieux me détruire à la fin, tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Une fois dans le taxi retour je me suis effondré de chagrin dans les bras de mon frère. J'ai passé les jours qui ont suivi enfermé dans ma chambre, dans le noir ne voulant dire à personne ce qui s'était réellement passé entre nous, malgré tout j'ai quand-même respecté sa vie privée. L'arrivée de ma mère n'a rien changé, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je gaspillais mon temps pour une personne qui s'était moqué de moi du début à la fin. J'ai repris ma vie en main et j'ai tout fait pour éviter le bar ou les lieux ou il allait. Je n'ai jamais répondu à ses sms ou à ses appels. J'ai eu des nouvelles par Rafael de temps en temps. Mais Je n'avais pas besoin explications en carton pour comprendre qu'il m'avait trahi, je l'ai aimé et maintenant je le hais, l'histoire s'arrête ici.  
C'était la dernière fois que j'ai vu Magnus cette nuit là. Depuis deux ans ont passé et j'ai enfin totalement tourné la page. J'ai tiré un trait sur notre relation et tout souvenir de lui. J'ai oublié Magnus. Ou presque.**


	13. Partie 2 : Chapitre 1

****Partie II**** ****

 ** **Chapitre 1 - Tu N'es Plus Là**** **  
** ** _( SYML - Where Is My Love )_** ****

 ** _ **«Un seul être vous manque est tout est dépeuplé»  
**_** ** **Alphonse De Lamartine**** ****

 **Tout est gris dehors, je suis devant la fenêtre de l'appartement depuis une heure, je ne sais pas exactement, peut-être plus peut-être moins. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées depuis trop longtemps. J'ai le regard plongé dans le vide, je sens mes ongles arracher la peau de mes bras à chaque souvenir un peu plus dure que l'autre. Pourtant j'avais rêvé d'une vie paisible en venant ici et je me retrouve avec la vie misérable qui m'attendait depuis le début. J'ai validé mes études, toute ma famille s'est installée sur New-York, j'ai trouvé un mini job, je suis l'assistant de mon ancien professeur de philosophie, je me suis spécialisé sur l'homosexualité grâce à mon essai. Et je suis devenu le gay de service auprès des élèves, je les entends parler dans les couloirs quand je passe «regarde c'est lui l'assistant mignon, dommage qu'il soit gay». Je n'ai jamais voulu me remettre en couple après le premier fiasco, je suis redevenu le garçon solitaire que j'ai toujours été, je suis même peut-être pire, plus méfiant, moins joyeux, triste. Voilà le mot parfait, je suis triste. Encore et toujours. Depuis 2 ans. Sans retour en arrière possible. Je suis devenu le new-yorkais de base, mon métro, boulot, dodo s'est transformé en métro, boulot, pleurer, angoisser, insomnie. Il a tout prit avec lui en partant. Mon humeur, mes sourires et même mon amour. Il m'a laissé seulement la douleur, le manque. J'aimerais dire que j'ai oublié Magnus mais c'est faux. J'ai oublié la douceur de sa peau, son visage s'efface petit à petit de ma mémoire, ses doigts sur ma joue, la chaleur de son corps contre mon corps. J'ai oublié le temps passé avec lui, malheureusement je n'ai pas oublié l'avoir aimé de tout mon être. Il a seulement voulu me blesser, il a seulement voulu me faire pleurer. Je sens encore mes larmes me rouler sur les joues. Je suis devenu que l'ombre de moi-même. Je regrette chaque moment passé avec lui. Ou pas, je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir proprement. Après notre rupture le plus difficile était d'éviter le bar, je passais devant, il était toujours là, derrière le comptoir, un sourire aux lèvres et sa marche élégante passant de table en table. J'ai cru plusieurs fois que son regard avait croisé le mien mais je fantasme sûrement. J'ai fais ça plusieurs mois, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à chez lui, il était toujours seul. Puis il a arrêté de travailler au bar je suppose, Jace est allé voir au Pandémonium et il n'y travaille plus également. Il a finalement disparu de la circulation, il a finalement disparu de ma vie. Laissant ce dernier soir sur le parking seulement son regard plein de culpabilité ancré dans le mien rempli de chagrin. Les bruits qu'il y a derrière moi me ramène sur Terre, je sèche mes larmes le plus vite possible avant d'être prit sur le fait.**

 **\- Hey, fréro ça va ?  
\- Jace ! Oui j'ai juste, euh juste un truc dans l'œil.  
\- Dans les deux ? Tu me prends pas pour un con toi un peu ?  
\- Jace s'il-te-plaît, lâche-moi.  
\- Je suis là si ja..  
\- J'ai besoin de personne.  
\- Sauf de Magnus.  
\- De quoi ?**

 **Il répond pas et me laisse seul en ayant parlé de Magnus. Comme il le fait à chaque fois. Comme tout le monde le fait. Comme tout le monde me conseille de le revoir, de prendre de ses nouvelles, de l'appeler et de repartir à zéro, je ne sais même pas si moi j'en ai envie alors pourquoi ça serait le cas de Magnus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, je ne sais pas s'il a toujours le même numéro, il pourrait même être mort que j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Quand je pars dans ma chambre pour m'isoler je m'aperçois que Max était assit sur le canapé depuis le début, il se lève pour me faire un câlin avant de partir jouer dans sa chambre. Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait subir ça, lui aussi aimait Magnus. Mais ils ne doivent juste pas comprendre. Je suis brisé, il m'a brisé. Je ne veux jamais plus rien de semblable. Je n'aurais jamais plus rien de semblable. Je suis sur mon lit et comme à chaque fois avant d'essayer de dormir j'attrape la photo de Magnus et moi et la place sur mon cœur en la tenant de toute mes forces avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Je me suis réveillé que le lendemain matin, la photo toujours entre mes doigts, avant de devoir amener Max à son école et de partir travailler. Le chemin est long, il marmonne dans son coin mais n'ose pas engager la conversation mais j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il lui arrive.**

 **\- Max, arrête de parler dans ta barbe c'est malpoli. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- J'ai rien fait Alec.  
\- Max dis-moi, c'est l'école c'est ça ? T'as encore fait n'importe quoi ?  
\- Non j'te jure. C'est juste que bah j'ai vu Magnus avec Izzy au magasin avant-hier mais c'est un secret Izzy elle a dit.  
\- Ah oui ? Et..il vous a parlé ?  
\- Oui mais Izzy veut pas que je te le dis.  
\- Mais tu viens de le faire alors continue.  
\- Il a demandé si tu allais bien et si tu avais, il a dit je crois un «toyboy» mais je suis pas sûr et Izzy a dit non et lui a dit «j'espère vous revoir» avec un clin d'œil. Dis Alec tu vas le revoir à Magnus ? Je l'aimais bien.**

 **Je lui souris mais ne répond pas, il aimait bien Magnus tout comme moi. Un toyboy à quoi est-ce-qu'il pensait en demandant ça devant Max ? C'était clair que mon frère allait me le dire, il faut être bête pour croire qu'un gamin de 10 ans saurait garder un secret. Je m'arrête spontanément juste devant l'école de Max quand je me demande s'il n'aurait pas fait exprès. Et si Max était le messager de Magnus ? Il croit quoi ? Que je vais courir jusqu'à son loft pour le savoir ? Car c'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Après deux ans je pense mériter des explications. Je jette presque Max à l'intérieur, j'appelle l'université pour avertir que je serais absent et me mets à courir dans les rues à toute vitesse, je reviens sur mes pas plusieurs fois, je sens mon cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine, ma respiration est saccadée. Je m'arrête à mi-chemin les mains sur mes cuisses pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ris, je pleure, je tremble aussi un peu mais surtout je me demande ce que je suis en train de faire, mais avant de changer d'avis je reprends ma course, je bouscule des gens sur mon passage, pas grave je m'excuserai une prochaine fois. Aujourd'hui je suis pressé. Je suis devant la battisse, j'entre sans hésiter, je fonce à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur en bousculant une vielle dame. J'appuie, 10ème étage, je descend et je frappe à la porte plusieurs fois.**

 **\- Magnus ouvre-moi s'il-te-plaît. C'est moi Alec. S'il-te-plaît.**

 **J'insiste mais après plus de cinq minutes d'attente je me rends à l'évidence qu'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur, je sonne deux, trois fois sait-on jamais qu'il n'ait pas entendu mes coups. J'arrête, je renonce ma tête tombe contre le bois de la porte, je sens la fraîcheur sur mon front, il y a quelqu'un derrière moi, sûrement un voisin que j'ai réveillé. Je me décide, replace mon sac sur mon dos pour partir, me retourne.**

 **\- Alexander.  
\- Magnus. **


	14. Partie 2 : Chapitre 2

****Chapitre 2 : Alexander ?**** **  
** ** _(Rag'n'bone Man – Skin)_**

 ** _ **«Vaut mieux se retrouver seul que se perdre ensemble»  
**_** ** **Jédécé**** ****

 **\- Alexander.  
\- Magnus.**

 **On s'est regardé, debout devant la porte de son appartement, on s'est regardé de longues minutes sans savoir quoi se dire, pour se rappeler le visage que l'on avait presque oublié avec le temps mais qui était désormais face à nous, on s'est presque dévisagé pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, pour ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Je le regarde car j'ai encore mal après ce qu'il m'a fait, car j'ai besoin d'explication. Je le regarde car je voudrais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et maintenir un rythme constant. Je le regarde car il me manque. Je le regarde car je l'aime. Et je me déteste de l'aimer autant. C'est ça, je l'aime autant que je me déteste. Je suis dans un tourbillon d'émotions que je ne comprends pas, que je ne contrôle pas et qui sont trop grandes pour moi, qui sont trop lourdes à porter parfois. J'aurais juste envie de lui faire un beau discours, de lui dire que je le pardonne, que j'ai tout oublié, lui dire que je veux juste l'embrasser pour tout recommencer et qu'après ça on pourrait aller plus loin, que cette fois-ci ce sera juste lui et moi, personne pour nous interrompre, juste son souffle et le mien se mélangeant, un corps à corps effroyable et délicat. Cupidon et Judas se battant dans les mêmes draps de soie, se murmurant des mots doux et déchirant, des mots amoureux et désireux, partageant les mêmes maux. Le yin et le yang, le bon et le mauvais, l'amant et l'innocent, l'ange et le démon. Je suis absent, absorbé, vidé. Les secondes deviennent des minutes et les minutes me semble des heures. Il se rapproche de plus en plus, je ne réagis pas, mon corps ne supporte plus toute cette pression émotionnelle, ma pression artérielle menace d'exploser à tout moment, le sang dans mes veines s'enflamme quand son bras effleure le mien pour ouvrir la serrure. Son parfum m'embaume, je suis reparti deux ans en arrière en un clignement d'œil. Il me regarde, je suis dos à lui mais je ressens son hésitation, je ne vois pas son visage pourtant je sais qu'il a les yeux fermés en tenant sa poignée de porte et qu'il ne sait juste pas quoi dire, qu'il ne sait pas par où commencer. Sa frustration me frustre. Je veux seulement entrer, parler et partir. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je me retourne pour l'affronter du regard. Je veux qu'il me demande, qu'il me convie, qu'il me supplie de le suivre à l'intérieur. Il n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, j'avais raison, il serre les dents, les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispent et il relâche enfin la pression, il respire profondément et sans que je m'y attende me prends dans ses bras. Je reste figé, ma respiration s'est perdue entre mes poumons et ma bouche mais je me délecte quand-même de ce moment. Magnus pleure, j'avais jamais pensé ça possible, pourtant il est dans mes bras en train de pleurer et je m'en réjouis un peu, son mal être me réconforte, je suis presque heureux de le voir souffrir mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à m'éloigner de lui. Finalement il est celui qui fait le premier pas, il me lâche et essuies ses larmes. Et toute la méchanceté qui s'est immiscée dans mon cerveau s'évapore et laisse place à la douceur, j'utilise mon pousse pour sécher ses larmes.**

 **\- Tu veux, tu veux peut-être entrer ?  
\- Je suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour rester sur le paillasson effectivement.**

 **C'était plus froid comme réponse que ce que je voulais, il se décale pour me laisser passer devant lui. Rien n'a changé à part les rideaux, tout est encore à la même place comme si rien n'avait changé depuis. Il est parti dans sa cuisine poser ses courses, pendant que j'espionne sa nouvelle vie. Il n'y a pas de photo qui pourrait prouver la présence de quelqu'un dans sa vie, il ne porte pas d'alliance non plus, seulement les bagues qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Un coffret maquillage traîne sur sa table basse, ainsi que des tasses vides de café, des bouteilles d'alcool, des restes de plats à emporter et des mouchoirs utilisés dont je ne préfère pas savoir l'emploi. Le studio du parfait célibataire. Je cherche un endroit où me poser, en évitant les tâches alimentaires sur le canapé.  
\- La première fois que tu étais venu ici tu avais privilégié le sofa.** ** _Il lance_** **  
\- Je suis pas ici pour parler du bon vieux temps. Je veux des explications, je passerai jamais à autre chose sinon, ça me ronge le cerveau de chercher à comprendre tu n'imagines même pas. Je veux l'histoire de a à z, sans artifices j'ai pas besoin que tu embellisses les choses pour moi.  
\- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Si je vendais mon corps quand nous étions ensemble ? Non, je t'ai jamais trompé Alexander, j'avais besoin d'argent pour rembourser mes dettes. Avant toi j'étais.. passons ..  
\- Non.  
\- Non ?  
\- Non tu sautes pas de passages j'ai besoin de tout savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi j'ai souffert, si cela en valait la peine ou si c'était en vain. - Tu veux savoir que j'étais alcoolique car une fille qui s'appelle Camille m'a brisé le cœur avant toi et que si j'ai arrêté de boire c'était pour toi. Maintenant tu le sais. J'avais trouvé ce travail dans le bar et ça ne suffisait toujours pas et j'ai trouvé ce boulot de danseur mais t'es arrivé dans ma vie. Je voulais pas continuer mais j'avais pas le choix, je comptais te le dire, je ne savais juste pas comment m'y prendre et je ne savais pas si tu aurais toujours voulu de moi après.  
\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? J'aurais pu t'aider Magnus, mais au lieu de ça t'as préféré briser notre couple, je serais pas parti, je suis pas un lâche.  
\- Car tu avais déjà tes propres problèmes. Je suis plus lâche que toi visiblement. Mais tu crois quoi ? Que tu étais seulement de passage pour moi ? C'est ça ? Alec regarde-moi, je suis misérable sans..  
\- Non, non fais pas ça, finis pas ta phrase. Je veux pas l'entendre.**

 **Je me suis relevé prêt à partir mais il bloque le passage avec son corps. Je le regarde mieux, il a maigri, ses yeux sont rouges, son maquillage date sûrement de la veille, ses vêtement sont tâchés et il sent l'alcool. Je m'en sors mieux que lui finalement. Magnus est devenu quelqu'un de fragile que je pourrais briser seulement avec quelques mots, lui le roi des phrases bien tournées, lui toujours élégant et gracieux est devenu son pire cauchemar. Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête, j'essaie de me souvenir son sourire, l'éclat qu'avaient ses yeux quand il était avec moi et ça me détruit encore plus. Il s'est laissé sombrer en enfer. Il aurait pu me demander de l'aide, il a préféré se ridiculiser devant des centaines d'hommes avec des pensées horribles plutôt que de me parler et plus je me pose des questions plus je me dis que l'image que Magnus a de lui-même est dégradante. Mais je suis toujours furieux, il ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour savoir que je serais resté malgré tout, il aurait pu emménager chez nous, il aurait pu demander un crédit. Mais non, et c'est trop tard maintenant.**

 **\- Magnus mais qu'est-ce-que t'es devenu ?  
\- J'ai recommencé à boire Alexander, et je t'en veux. La rupture n'était pas ta faute mais tu ne t'es pas battu pour moi, alors venir ici pour me jeter toute ta peine au visage, alors que moi-même j'ai eu le droit à ton manque, ça ne m'aide pas non plus.  
\- Magnus.. je suis désolé.  
\- C'est pas suffisant malheureusement. Tu veux te racheter, reviens un autre jour, un autre moment où tu n'auras pas en tête de me mettre plus bas que Terre tu seras gentil. Mais je suis trop fatigué pour continuer de me battre avec toi pour l'instant, je vais au lit. Prends le double des clés qui sont sur le meuble et profites-en pour fermer en partant.**

 **Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il fallait que je me batte pour lui et il vient de me mettre dehors car lui ne veut pas se battre contre moi. Je fais ce qu'il m'a dit de faire, j'ai pris les clés et je suis parti. Je suis dans l'ascenseur un seul étage en dessous de Magnus quand un homme rentre.**

 **\- Bonjour, vous arrivez de chez Magnus ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous êtes son copain ? Il va bien aujourd'hui ?  
\- Son ex et non pas vraiment.  
\- Oh tu dois être Alec dans ce cas, je me présente moi c'est Ragnor **


	15. Partie 2 : Chapitre 3

****Chapitre 3 - Je Pars Pas**** **  
** ** _(One Direction – Space)_** ****

 ** _ **«On se sépare deux fois, une première fois quand l'amour est mort, une seconde quand un sentiment renaît»  
**_** ** **Alice Ferney**** ****

 **J'ai longtemps réfléchi sur quelle décision je devais prendre. Une semaine s'est écoulée puis deux. Et quand il était temps j'ai pris quelque courses en partant, de quoi faire du café et un petit-déjeuner. Et j'ai marché avec de la musique dans mes oreilles, sans savoir ce qu'il allait arrivé par la suite. Il est samedi matin, les rues de New-York sont fraîches et calmes, mon souffle chaud laisse un brouillard s'échapper dans l'air. Ma main libre s'amuse avec la clé dans la poche de mon jeans. Les jeunes rentrent de boîte, les banquiers sont sur le chemin du boulot et je pars proposer mon aide. Je suis presque arrivé désormais. Quand j'entre, l'appartement est sombre, les fenêtres sont closes, des chaussures ont été jeté dans un coin de l'entrée. Je pars dans la cuisine, prépare mon café, fouille pour trouver des poches poubelles et commence à ramasser tout ce qui traîne par terre, bouteilles, paquets de cigarette, boîte de préservatif, reste de bouffe et autres trucs sans savoir ce que c'était à l'origine. Ça m'a prit plus d'une demie heure pour voir le sol. Je cherche dans ma poche des ibuprofènes et pars dans la chambre de Magnus, l'odeur est désagréable, un mélange de renfermé, d'alcool et de transpiration, et lui est allongé là, sur son lit tout habillé une bouteille encore dans la main. Je m'assois à une distance raisonnable de lui, ni trop près, ni trop loin. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, ils sont toujours aussi beaux qu'à l'époque. Il ronchonne mais ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.**

 **\- Magnus ? Lève-toi.  
\- Mmmh.  
\- Magnus tu dois te reprendre en main.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je vais bien.  
\- Tu vas pas bien et désolé pour toi mais je suis la seule option que t'aie.**

 **Il me regarde en sachant que je viens de dire la vérité, il accepte le médicament mais il est méfiant. Quand tout prend enfin sens, quand je réalise que je suis celui qui a eu tord, lui est perdu, toujours enivré par l'alcool qui coule encore dans ses veines, dieu seul sait s'il ne fait que boire. J'avance, il recule, quand je tombe, lui sombre. Un précipite, une voie sans issue s'offre à nous. Pas la même longueur d'onde, pas l'envie de faire des efforts. Et je suis là, devant lui le regardant affronter ses fantômes ne sachant quoi dire, ni quoi faire réellement pour le sortir de cet enfer. Il me dévisage, sûrement pour savoir si je suis réel ou s'il rêve encore. Je ne le brusque pas et retourne dans la cuisine. Finalement quand il se décide à arriver il est changé et démaquillé. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, il est naturellement beau. Le bas de son pyjama lui tombe sur les hanches et laisse entrevoir son bas-ventre, je me mords la lèvre et secoue la tête. Je suis pas venu ici pour fantasmer sur un bout de peau qui dépasse.**

 **\- Je suis désolé Magnus.  
\- Tu veux vraiment t'excuser ? Alors prépare-moi un café d'abord.**

 **Je te le prépare ce café si ça pourrait recoller tout ce qui s'est cassé après mon passage dans ta vie. Et t'es froid, tu me regardes pas, t'es tellement nerveux que tu joues avec ton bracelet. Magnus je te connais quand-même un minimum, tu te caches, tu essaies d'éviter la discussion, tu veux pas ressentir ce mal encore, tu veux plus y penser, tu ne veux pas me regarder pour ne pas souffrir quand je partirai si jamais je pars une nouvelle fois. Tu sais je me rappelle avoir promis des choses que je n'ai pas tenu, tu sais je connais ce regard qui signifie ''** ** _reviens-moi_** **'', j'ai le même malgré ce que tu pourrais croire. Tu sais Magnus que je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu sais que j'ai pensé à toi tous les jours depuis deux ans mais que j'étais trop lâche pour venir te voir. Tu aimerais que je dise les mots auxquels tu penses mais je suis pas devin Magnus, je suis pas magicien, je ne sais pas lire dans tes pensées, dis-moi à quoi tu penses qu'on puisse en parler. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et que t'es toujours amoureux de moi que je puisse enfin te dire ces mêmes mots. Tu le veux n'est-ce-pas ? Me détester ? Autant que je l'ai voulu aussi. Mais je t'aime bordel, c'est navrant pas vrai ? Je t'aime et je penses qu'il en est toujours de même pour toi mais on a pas le droit à cet amour. On s'est fait trop de mal mutuellement pour ça maintenant. On a tout gâché tu crois pas ? Tu sais j'ai souffert. J'ai souffert de tes mensonges mais j'ai surtout souffert de ton absence. Ça me tuais jour après jour. Et quand je te regarde je me dis que t'es dans le même état que moi seulement avec plus de démons. T'étais le premier Magnus, t'étais celui qui m'a appris ce qu'est une relation et regarde-nous là assis face à face sans parler, sans oser faire ce putain de premier pas l'un vers l'autre. Quel bande d'idiot on fait. On s'était promis monts et merveilles, on s'était juré de ne jamais tomber dans les clichés, qu'est-ce-qu'on est en train de faire ? Dis-moi qu'on s'est perdu pour mieux se retrouver et tout ces trucs débiles. Dis-moi que tu veux te réconcilier sur l'oreiller. Demande moi de rester et de ne jamais plus être séparé car ça marche moins bien quand on est pas ensemble. Ensemble, il sonne bien ce mot tu trouves pas ? Arrêtons d'être des enfants et soyons ensemble. Tu sais Magnus j'aimerais te dire toutes ces choses en face mais je peux pas, c'est pas moi tout ça, alors si tu pouvais juste m'aimer à en crever bordel, je partirai pas cette fois, je partirai plus, je te laisserai plus. Alors ramène-moi à la vie avec toi, aime-moi moi et seulement moi, car je ne finirai pas sans toi.**

 **\- T'as fait quoi dans l'appartement ?  
\- J'ai juste ramassé ce qu'il y avait un peu partout.  
\- Oh d'accord.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler .. s'il-te-plaît ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De toi, pourquoi tu ne vas plus au boulot ? Pourquoi tu bois ? Et pourquoi t'avais pas confiance en moi ? Je sais qu'il est neuf heure du matin mais je t'en supplie, réponds seulement à ces questions et je partirai et je te laisserai tranquille une bonne fois pour toute.  
\- Alec je.. vais plus au boulot car je n'arrivais plus a gérer avec l'alcool autour de moi c'était une tentation à chaque seconde et pour le deuxième si jamais tu te poses la question je n'y suis jamais retourné le soir où... Et je bois car quand t'es parti je voulais plus ressentir la douleur, je voulais pas avoir notre rupture sur le dos. Et que quand je n'étais plus sobre c'était plus facile car tu n'existais tout simplement plus. Alexander, je te faisais et je pense toujours pouvoir te faire confiance c'est juste que j'ai pas confiance en moi, t'étais tout nouveau pour moi, j'avais peut-être eu des relations avant toi mais avec toi c'était sincère. Pour être honnête je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, merci pour le café.**

 **Nous sommes assis sur ses tabourets face à face, t'es en train de pleurer au fur et à mesure que tu parles et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te réconforter, mes mains partent s'enlacer aux tiennes et l'espace d'un instant plus rien n'existe, tu parles de boulot mais je ne t'écoutes presque plus, seul tes mains dans les miennes me prouvent que je suis toujours en vie, je sens tes doigts trembler entre les miens, je ressens toute la peur et l'angoisse dans ta voix puis la timidité, pourquoi devenir timide avec moi Magnus ? Tu me dis ne pas avoir confiance en toi et je n'ai qu'une envie tuer ses gens qui t'ont mit dans cette position d'infériorité tu sais. T'es la seule relation dont j'ai besoin. Puis tu les prononcent ces mots, ceux que j'attendais. Je te regarde un moment sans comprendre. Peut-être que tu vas les regretter, mais non tes mains serrent un peu plus les miennes alors je te souris et je lâche tes mains te laissant un peu plus brisé car tu penses sûrement que je ne veux plus de toi mais t'as tellement tords Magnus, t'imagines pas à quel point t'as tout faux. Je me lève et t'ose à peine me suivre du regard. Je fais le tour et tu ne comprends toujours pas, mais tu les sens mes bras s'enlacer autour de toi n'est-ce-pas ? Ton dos contre ma poitrine, tes mains sur mes avant-bras, ta tête collée à la mienne, les mercis que tu te retiens de hurler comme moi, on reste comme ça un moment avant que tu te lèves à ton tour pour me prendre correctement dans le creux de tes bras.**

 **\- Je n'ai plus envie de partir Magnus. Pas sans toi.**


	16. Partie 2 : Chapitre 4

****Chapitre 4 : Qui te donne du plaisirs ?**** **  
** ** _(Bruno Mars – Versace On The Floor)_**

 ** _«_** ** _ **Toi t'as eu plein de filles, plein d'aventures. Moi j'en ai jamais voulu jusqu'à toi. C'est toi. C'est comme une évidence**_** ** _.»  
_** ** **Ma Première Fois**** ****

 **Je l'ai revu tous les jours après ça. Tous les jours pendant un mois, il se remet petit à petit de son alcoolisme, on a rangé, nettoyé et repeint son appartement intégralement, tout est bon pour un renouveau, un nouveau départ. Je l'ai revu mais on a pas vraiment parlé de nous, tout est resté en suspens, comme si tout était normal et que nous ne voulions pas la même chose. Chaque jour ça devient un peu plus difficile de partir, je ne suis jamais resté au-delà de vingt heures, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis là juste pour finir dans son lit. Je ne veux pas de son lit je le veux lui, lui et son corps, lui et son cœur. J'ai dit à personne que j'avais repris contact avec Magnus. Aucune envie de tout précipité pour finir dans un mur une nouvelle fois. On ne voit personne, on est tout les deux, seuls dans son appartement, on se taquine, on se sourit, on se désir puis je repars et on recommence le lendemain. La situation est toujours un peu délicate, on n'ose pas se dire ce à quoi l'on pense tout bas. Fallait pas tant donner dès le départ maintenant on ne peut plus surpasser ce stade de perfection. Je suis à côté de lui actuellement, il est torse nu et peint le mur de sa cuisine, il a de la peinture partout sur le torse et j'ai envie de rire aujourd'hui, de l'amuser. Je prends mon pinceau et lui lance de la peinture dans le dos, ma petite éclaboussure se transforme en guerre aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Heureusement que tout est protégé car on court comme des enfants, on est recouvert de peinture, mais on est heureux. Il m'attrape par le tee-shirt et on glisse. Je tombe et l'emporte dans ma chute, je suis sur le ventre et lui est à cheval sur moi. J'essaie de me retourner en le maintenant dans cette position. Il est à califourchon sur moi, je me relève lentement et il mordille sa lèvre, je ferme les yeux et colle mon front contre le sien.  
C'est relaxant, on se retrouve, il me sert dans ses bras et je me laisse allé à lui. Je lui envoie mon amour, lui offre tout ce que je possède, je lui donne mon être. C'est simple et revigorant, je l'aime c'est fou comme je l'aime. Son souffle se perd sur ma bouche, son haleine est mentholée. Ça me rappelle le vent frais de la mer. Je m'imagine sur des plages de sables fins aux eaux transparentes, les pieds dans l'eau, ma main dans celle de Magnus, je suis serein et lui est apaisé. Et finalement je ne suis pas sur cette plage mais bien dans les bras de Magnus, on est réellement serein et apaisé et ça me frappe, ça me brûle et ça nous échappe, ça nous échappe, on s'aime et on ne le voit pas. Je vais le faire ce premier pas, je vais m'investir pour toi, je vais t'aimer comme on ne t'as jamais aimé, c'est niais pas vrai ? Mais je m'en fous, tu m'as ensorcelé et pour toi je te laisserai essayer tous les filtres d'amour envisageable sur moi. Alors j'ouvre les yeux pour te voir, pour te regarder et t'envisager. Pour te voir surpris sous l'effet de mon baiser. Pour te voir te prendre au jeu et me le rendre. C'est nouveau, improvisé et plaisant. J'approfondis, te goutte et t'explore. La nudité de ton torse, la sensualité de ta bouche et la proximité de ton corps me font perdre la tête. Tu m'as perdu dans tes bras, je me suis enfui avec ton essence. Je suis sous ton emprise, je suis ton règne, tu es mon roi. Tes mains retrouvent vite leurs traces, elles sont partout sur moi à la fois. Tu me redécouvres, tes lèvres se mouvent sur les miennes comme jamais auparavant, ta langue crée des vas-et-vient insoutenable et mon corps en affiche les conséquences. Tu te lèves et m'embarque avec toi, on s'avance en direction de ta chambre, on se déshabille, on est impatient et pas très doué dans nos mouvements. Ça se bouscule, ça se renverse et on finit sur le lit, à moitié nu, toi entre mes jambes te faufilant jusqu'à mon visage.**

 **\- C'était gracieux.  
\- J'ai appris du meilleur. ****_Je réponds_** ****

 **Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je scelle nos lèvres le plus vite possible. Je suis devenu un mendiant en manque constant de tes lèvres, de ta salive, de ton corps comme un aventurier le serait d'adrénaline. J'essaie de déboutonner ton jeans maladroitement mais c'est mission impossible, tu prends les rennes rapidement. Je ne suis pas le plus doué mais je vais apprendre. Tout va très vite, nous sommes nus en un battement de cil. Je l'ai longtemps attendu cette première fois, et il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible désormais mais je dois lui dire. Je me retire pour lui parler.**

 **\- Alec, ça va pas ? Tu le veux pas ? Tu le veux plus ?  
\- Non, enfin si, si bien sûr que si j'en ai envie mais c'est pas ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?  
\- T'es toujours le seul Magnus et toi t'es magnifique, tu sais ce que tu fais alors que moi je n'ai jamais.. tu sais..  
\- Alexander, regarde-moi. T'es un bel homme et heureusement que t'es à moi car je suis fière d'être le premier donc ne t'inquiète pas j'irai doucement.  
\- Je suis quoi ?  
\- Beau.  
\- L'autre partie ?  
\- T'es à moi et je suis fou de toi Alexander.**

 **Il est fou de moi et je suis encore plus fou. Nos corps se mélangent à nos rires. On rit ensemble comme avant, comme si rien n'avait réellement changé. On rit tout en faisant l'amour. Je trouve ça beau mais je ne te le dirais pas, j'ai besoin de garder ça dans mon propre jardin secret. J'aime le son de ton rire dans mes oreilles, j'aime tes ronronnements de plaisirs, j'aime que tes ongles se plantent dans mon corps à chaque mouvements. J'ai mal, je dirais même que c'est effroyable comme douleur, mais elle vient de toi alors je serre les dents et attends que mon corps s'habitue de lui-même. Je pourrais jurer que tu ne recommenceras plus mais se serait un mensonge. Car je suis sous le charme de la peine que tu es en train de m'infliger. Tes yeux dans les mes miens, tes mains dans les miennes, ton corps contre le mien, on ne fait plus qu'un. J'ose poser mes lèvres sur ta joue et ça t'emporte ailleurs, tu t'ose à me faire subir de nouvelles expériences en-dessous de la ceinture. Je monte au paradis, je suis devenu un ange, je n'apprécierai jamais plus les plaisirs sexuels du commun des mortels car ce que tu viens de me faire est délicieusement démoniaque et je ne m'en plains pas.**

 **\- Alec, je vais pas tenir longtemps décide-toi à venir.  
\- Venir ?  
\- Trop tard.**

 **Avant que je comprenne, tu donne le coup final, le coup d'apothéose et je me vide dans tes draps comme tu viens de le faire en moi. Tu t'excuses plus de fois que de raison mais tu me dois aucunes excuses. Je me recouche correctement et t'enlace tendrement. Je viens de vivre ma première fois et je n'aurais jamais pu prétendre le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est toi comme ça l'a toujours été, à croire que je t'ai attendu toute ma vie. Nous sommes toujours emplies de désir, on en brûle encore et pourtant on s'endort là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en se murmurant des phrases et inaudibles et dénuées de sens mais on est bien, on est heureux, on est amoureux, comme avant.**

 **\- On reprends tout à zéro alors ?  
\- Non, on peut pas, on peut plus.  
\- Oh, je vois.  
\- Non on peut pas Alec, car je veux que tu emménages, ici avec moi. Tout de suite.  
\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.  
\- C'est la seule chose que je souhaite actuellement.  
\- Alors je suis désolé colocataire mais parfois il se peut que je ronfle.  
\- Je ne demande qu'à l'attendre. **


	17. Partie 2 : Chapitre 5

****Chapitre 5 - Je T'aime**** **  
** ** _(Michael Jackson – I Just Can't Stop Loving You )_**

 ** _«Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on sème»  
Maurice Chapelan_** ****

 **Nos mains entrelacées, tu joues avec mes doigts mais ce contact met insuffisant après la nuit dernière. J'ai besoin de te sentir plus proche, plus serré contre moi, je coupe notre échange et te prends par l'épaule de façon à ce que nos flancs soient collés au possible, tu entoures ma taille de tes deux bras et je n'hésite pas à embrasser le sommet de ton crâne. Nous sommes dans la rue mais je me fous, des gens passent mais je m'en fous. Leurs regard m'importent peu aujourd'hui. Désormais je vis pour moi et pour l'homme qui se trouve dans mes bras. Les battements de mon cœur sont irréguliers depuis hier soir, et encore plus depuis que nous sommes sur le chemin de chez moi pour aller annoncer la nouvelles aux autres. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont le prendre, je ne suis pas rentré dormir chez moi hier et je n'ai pas répondu à leur appels. J'avais envie de profiter de ce moment de liberté au maximum même si je culpabilise un peu, mais à 25 ans il est temps pour moi de prendre mon envole. Ce matin New-York me paraît paisible, il est seulement 9heures trente mais rien ne bouge autour de nous, comme si nous étions les seules personnes encore en vie dans ce monde. Ou alors je ne leurs prêtent plus assez attention. Quoi qu'il en soit nous sommes à deux pas de chez moi et j'angoisse. Même si cette décision m'appartiens, je n'ai pas le droit de les abandonner comme ça.**

 **\- T'es pensif Alexander.  
\- Excuse-moi, je suis juste un peu fatigué. ****_Je mens_** **  
\- C'est fatiguant d'aimer n'est-ce-pas ?**

 **Je lui souris mais ne répond pas, j'ai compris qu'il ne parlait pas d'amour au sens propre mais à toutes ces fois où nous nous sommes perdus dans le corps de l'autre cette nuit. C'était beau, c'était nouveau, c'était nous. J'ai retrouver ce sentiment d'être enfin à ma place, avec la bonne personne à chaque nouvelle fois. C'était une nouvelle sensation à chaque seconde, un élan d'amour à chaque nouveau coup de rein, chaque nouveau râle de plaisirs. Il a été doux, sensuel et bruyant. Tellement bruyant que le voisin du dessous, Ragnor, a donné des coups de balai au plafond. Je regarde Magnus et il sourit, il rit même sûrement en repensant à cette nuit. On est devant la porte de mon appartement quand je le lâche enfin à mon plus grand regret, je stress tellement que je ne contrôle plus ma respiration. Magnus me caresse le bras pour me détendre et je ferme les yeux pour relâcher la pression. Je tremble sûrement un peu mais Magnus m'apaise énormément. Sa voix dicte mon cœur, je n'ai pas à avoir peur.**

 **\- Respire, calme-toi je suis là. Tu sens ça ? Il bat pour toi, alors bas toi contre toi-même, tu peux tout faire tu m'entends, t'es assez fort pour le faire.**

 **Il a enlacés nos doigts sur son cœur, je sens ses battements dans mes phalanges et me penche pour l'embrasser en guise de remerciements. C'est toujours étrange d'être celui qui embrasse en premier, qui fait le premier pas, ça aussi c'est nouveau avec nous. J'attrape sa main et ouvre la porte sans hésitation et l'embarque avec moi au passage, il me serre un peu plus fort quand Izzy arrive en courant et en me hurlant dessus.**

 **\- Alec, c'est toi ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de pas répondre .. Oh Magnus t'es ici aussi ? Avec lui ? Et main dans la main. Expliquez-moi avant que je vous tue tous les deux sur place.  
\- Bonjour ma douce Isabelle, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, et oui comme tu as pu le constaté je suis ici avec Alec. Et ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer, je ne suis pas celui qui est venu pleurer devant la porte de l'autre.  
\- Hey ! Je pleurais pas, mais oui je suis venu et officiellement c'était pas pour te récupérer mais je l'espérais en secret mais t'as été plus dure à avoir.  
\- Tu devais faire tes preuves.  
\- Depuis quand ça dure toute cette histoire ? Je veux dire, j'avais remarqué que mon frère était plus heureux et qu'il souriant à nouveau mais je ne pensais pas que c'était parce-qu'il avait enfin retrouvé l'amour de sa vie. ****_Demande Izzy._** **  
\- Ça fait environ deux mois que je suis allé lui demander des explications qu'il n'a pas voulu me donner, mais vraiment un mois que s'est ambiguë, jusqu'à hier. - Pourquoi hier qu'est-ce.. oh mon dieu vous avez couchez ensemble c'est ça ?**

 **Aucun de nous n'a répondu mais la réponse était évidente, elle a un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres et vient nous serrer aussi fort qu'elle le peut avant de nous dire qu'elle est heureuse pour nous et que Magnus lui avait manqué. Quand elle nous lâche elle part sans rien ajouter mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je vais voir ce que Max fait dans la chambre d'Izzy qui est maintenant la sienne et le découvre encore dans les bras de Morphée, je referme doucement derrière moi et me dirige dans ma chambre en faisant signe à Magnus de me suivre. Chose qu'il fait. Une fois à l'intérieur je range tout ce qui se trouve sur le lit pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, une fois ma mission accomplie je pars le retrouver et le bouscule pour me retrouver face à lui allonger sur le lit. Il emmêle nos jambes et perd sa main dans mes cheveux, il me caresse la nuque, je me laisse emporter par son toucher, il est si délicat que je me délecte de ses doigts magiques. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus lente, je sens mon corps se détendre et s'envoler loin de la terre, dans un monde ou tout est possible, le pays des rêves avant que la voix de Magnus me ramène sur la planète Terre. Je l'entends et me demande si je ne l'ai pas rêvé, c'est sûrement trop beau pour être vrai, ça résonne dans ma tête et me propulse au paradis, un paradis que l'on partagerait en commun, car un paradis sans lui n'en serait pas un. Car je ne peux me faire à l'idée de passer un seul jour de plus sans lui. Hadès pourrait être celui qui m'attendrait à la fin de mon voyage, je ne m'en plaindrais pas, s'il est à mes côtés. Nous pourrions vieillir plus longtemps ensemble dans les flammes de l'enfer. Des flammes aussi rouge que le feu de mes joues. Je meurs d'envie de lui faire un discours, lui écrire une chanson mais je ne sais pas faire tout ça alors je décide d'être tout simplement moi en répondant. C'est simple mais c'est moi.**

 **\- Je t'aime. Je pourrais te décrocher le monde et les étoiles Alexander.  
\- Je veux pas le monde, je te veux toi.  
\- Je..Je pensais que tu dormais, je voulais pas dire ça.  
\- Ça change quelque chose que ce ne soit pas le cas ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, je t'aime même quand tu es éveillé.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus.  
\- Je sais, je le sens même si tu m'effraie. ****_Il dit_** **  
\- De quoi t'as peur Magnus ?  
\- J'ai peur de te perdre une nouvelle fois. Je ne le supporterai pas.  
\- Plus jamais tu m'entends ? Je te laisserais plus jamais.  
\- Tu peux pas en être sûr.**

 **J'en suis sûr, je partirai pas, je partirai plus à moins que tu me le demandes. C'est égoïste mais j'ai trop souffert de ton absence, tout comme toi de la mienne alors pourquoi devrait-on vivre d'hypothèses farfelues et de «si jamais». Je suis sûr de t'aimer pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas suffisant ? Notre amour n'est-il pas suffisant ? Je te crois quand tu dis m'aimer, crois moi mon amour et on sera débarrassé de nos peurs d'abandon. On pourrait construire une vie magnifique ensemble. Avoir des souvenirs en commun, des rires, des fou-rires, des disputes et tellement de choses que je pourrais pas citer. Tu pourrais me faire grandir, et je pourrais toujours te tendre une main volontaire. Être à tes côtés à n'importe quel moment de ta vie. Te donner ce dont tu manques et même plus. Nous deux ensemble on serait invincible. Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble ? À des vœux de mariage. Et si c'était ça la solution à tes peurs Magnus. Voudrais-tu de moi ? Il y a une expression qui dit «qui ne tente rien n'a rien.» Tu cois que je devrais tenter Magnus ? Te demander ta main sur un coup de tête et ne jamais le regretter, oh non jamais. Je pourrais le faire mais me suivrais-tu ? J'ai besoin de le savoir. Je veux et je vais le savoir avant d'aller trop loin.**

 **\- Épouse-moi Magnus, sois mien et tu seras sûr que je ne partirai pas. Épouse-moi car je t'aime plus que n'importe qui pourrait t'aimer. Juste épouse-moi.**


	18. Partie 2 : Chapitre 6 ( Magnus PDV!)

****Chapitre 6 - Mon Enfer (Magnus pdv)**** **  
** ** _(Evanesence – Bring Me To Life)_**

 ** _ **«La route des enfers est facile à suivre, on y va les yeux fermés»  
**_** ** **Bion de Boristhène**** ****

 **Je suis resté longtemps sur ce parking à t'attendre, j'avais peut-être le sentiment que tu m'aimais assez fort pour revenir écouter mes explications, pour ne pas me laisser sur le trottoir comme une pute qui racole. Mais tu as disparu de ma vie aussi vite que tu y es rentré. Je n'ai pas oublié, je t'ai pas oublié. La première au bar, cette fois ou tu m'as ébloui par ta beauté et ton sourire un peu gêné. Ton regard qui s'échappait au mien, j'en faisais trop pour attirer ton attention et ça ne t'avait pas vraiment impressionné. J'aurais juré avoir vu un ange ce jour là, avec tes yeux brillants et le son de ta voix tu m'avais clairement amené au paradis. Quand tu es parti j'ai eu l'envie de te courir après juste Alec, te demander ton numéro pour te faire l'amour jusqu'au bout de la nuit mais ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi malheureusement. Je suis timide avec toi, je ne comprends tu es toujours seul mais il doit y avoir une femme dans l'histoire, je n'ai aucune chance. Et pourtant le jour ou j'avais perdu tout espoir, j'ai appris que tu étais gay. J'ai prié tes saints et tout mes saints pour que rien ne colle entre vous et à vrai dire tu méritais mieux. Moi qui souhaitais seulement te faire l'amour je n'aurais jamais pensé éperdument amoureux de toi. Pourtant ça fait deux heures que je suis assis en slip dans la rue, le trottoir brûle mes cuisses par le froid, mes larmes ravagent encore mes joues je crois que cette fois je t'ai perdu, j'ai tout perdu.**

 **Une semaine, les jours deviennent de plus en plus longs sans toi. Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, je suis vide, il n'y a plus rien qui fonctionne. Ton doux visage me manque tout autant qu'il manque. Il m'arrive la nuit de t'aimer dans mes rêves encore. C'est fou pas vrai ? Que je t'aime encore. Ça s'en va pas comme ça les sentiments. M'aime-tu toujours ? Je commence à devenir dingue, je me parle à moi-même, je tourne en rond, c'est ce que font les fous non ? Je suis fou, fou d'amour pour toi. Trois semaines le temps est devenu mon pire ennemie, j'ai l'impression d'être immortel et d'avoir toute une vie à vivre avec ton fantôme qui me hante. Je ne peux rien faire sans penser à toi. J'ai même cru t'apercevoir devant le bar, je disjoncte. Plus rien dans mon corps ne fonctionne correctement. Tout autour de moi est redevenu tentation. Une sensation de rechute constante, cette fois je ne m'en sortirai pas indemne.**

 **Deux mois sont passés depuis la dernière que je t'ai vu. Je manque le travail le plus régulièrement possible, je cherche sûrement une raison pour me faire virer. De la même façon que tu as coupé tout contact avec moi. Me laissant le cœur en miette et des souvenirs amers. Je regarde les bouteilles pleines du bars et des tremblements me prennent, je suis pas assez fort je vais finir par craquer.**

 **Cinq mois que tu es parti désormais. J'ai réussi tu sais ? À me faire virer. Ils ont dit que j'étais devenu beaucoup trop incompétent suite à mon manque d'assiduité. C'est ta faute ça aussi. Ah oui j'ai oublié, j'ai recommencé à boire même si tu n'avais aucune idée que j'étais un ancien alcoolique, un autre mensonge. T'avais peut-être raison, je suis né pour mentir, pour te mentir et te faire du mal, autant que je m'en fais à moi. Un jour ça passera, un jour.. Cela fait déjà un an.**

 **Un an que tes bras ne m'enlacent plus, que ta bouche ne m'embrasse plus, que tes yeux me ne regardent plus. Un sentiment d'abandon me hante, d'être la personne la plus rejetée au monde. Toute cette histoire m'a fait remonté des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublié. L'orphelinat, ma mère et les coups. Tu avais réussi à refermer cette plaie, aujourd'hui mon thorax est ouvert en deux et mon cœur est prêt à être piétiné. L'alcool dans mes veines t'efface, pour être honnête il ne t'efface pas mais il te fait disparaître jusqu'à ce que les effets deviennent moindre et que ton visage vienne s'ancrer de nouveau dans mon cerveau, tel un bateau à son ancre. Tu me manque, si seulement tu savais combien tu me manque.**

 **Un an et trois mois que je suis devenu plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Un déchet, une épave. Je suis complètement hors de contrôle, ma vie se résume à boire pour t'oublier mais rien n'y fait t'es gravé en moi, sûrement à cause du tatouage que je me suis fait sur la cheville. On m'a demandé ce que je voulais et j'ai répondu, l'effacer et pour t'effacer je me suis fait tatouer. C'est logique non ? Car maintenant même-moi je trouve ce tatouage ridicule. Alexander, que vais-je faire de ça. Tu seras graver sur mon corps jusqu'à la fin, comment suis-censé t'oublier maintenant ? Parfois la nuit il m'arrive de rêver de toi, de ton corps dans mes bras, de ta voix qui me murmure qu'elle m'aime. C'est doux, c'est sensuel et beau, puis le réveil arrive trop vite et là l'enfer me frappe en plein visage, la réalité me détruit plus qu'elle ne m'aide à avancer. Et là le tourbillon recommence, l'alcool se déverse dans mon sang et plus rien n'a d'importance. Je ne ressens plus le manque et l'absence, tes bras s'effacent et la musique bourdonne autour de moi, je vis la nuit pour me morfondre le jour.**

 **Un an et six mois. Je ne connais plus la sobriété, tout est alcool autour de moi, rien n'est stable même les meurs eux-mêmes se mettent a bouger. Les factures s'entassent et les frais augmentent. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir sortir la tête de l'eau, si seulement je remonte la pente un jour. À quoi ça me servirait de me battre si tu n'es plus là pour admirer mes victoires ? Pour me dire à quel point tu es fière de moi. Tu sais je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais depuis toi je n'ai autorisé personne à me toucher, même pas mes amis ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Je les ai fuit eux aussi. Rafael ne daigne même plus s'approcher de moi quand je le vois, il est de ton côté tu sais ? Il m'avait prévenu qu'un jour je le regretterais, il avait raison et tu sais puisqu'il me tourne le dos je voudrais que tu saches que tu devrais te méfier de lui il est amoureux de Simon et Izzy. Et je parle peut-être seulement à ta photo mais si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais t'insulter, te haïr, te frapper. Mais je t'aime, c'est la seule chose dont je suis toujours capable de faire, t'aimer.**

 **Deux ans, déjà deux années sont passées et j'essaie enfin de vivre, par vivre j'entends ne pas me réveiller devant un verre de rhum. Mais j'avance petit à petit. J'ai vu Izzy aujourd'hui, elle te l'a sûrement dit, comme elle a dû te dire à quel point j'ai parlé de toi, j'ai appris que tu n'avais personne et ça m'a redonné le sourire, tu as réussi à faire approuver ta thèse sur l'homosexualité et t'as un job. Tu vis toujours au même endroit et t'es devenu froid et distant mais elle ne serait pas me dire pourquoi, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me dise que c'est ma faute, que tu as souffert et en souffre encore mais non, elle ne l'a pas fait. Max a grandi, il est toujours aussi mignon cependant. J'avais l'impression de ne jamais les avoir quitté. En partant tu les as pris avec toi, mais eux aussi je les aimais, comme ma propre famille moi qui n'en avait pas. Tu as tout récupéré. Tout, sauf moi. Nous sommes lundi et je suis sorti acheter une bouteille, il est à peine neuf heures quand je rentre mais les gens sont déjà bien réveillés. Et moi je fais tâche, mon maquillage date de la soirée d'hier, il y a toujours des traces d'alcool dans mon sang. Je ne suis plus à l'aise dans une foule. Et pourtant quand je rentre t'es là, t'inhale et cogne sur ma porte si fort que les coups me font sursauter. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? T'espère que je sois mort c'est ça ? Je n'ose plus bouger seules mes lèvres t'appelle mais j'ai perdu toute notion de vie. Les deux ans me reviennent de plein fouet et je serre les dents mais mes larmes me trahissent, j'ai besoin de te sentir et te prends dans mes bras. Ce qui m'attendait après je l'avais envisagé mais te voir partir avec mes clés me réconforte. Tu as mis deux semaines à te décider, pourtant t'es venu. Et tout les jours après ça.  
Et aujourd'hui je suis dans ton lit, dans tes bras et tu me demandes de t'épouser. J'en ai tellement rêvé que ta demande par pitié ne me suffit pas, j'avais besoin de bien plus que cela.**

 **\- Épouse-moi Magnus, sois mien et tu seras sûr que je ne partirai pas. Épouse-moi car je t'aime plus que n'importe qui pourrait t'aimer. Juste épouse-moi.  
\- Alec, je .. je suis désolé mais je peux pas. Pas comme ça.**


	19. Partie 2 : Chapitre 7

****Chapitre 7 - Un au revoir**** **  
** ** _(Luther Vandross – Dance With My Father)_**

 ** _ **«Grandir sans père c'est dur même si la mère persévère ça sert, mais pas à trouver ses repères c'est sûr. »  
**_** ** **Oxmo Puccino****

\- Épouse-moi Magnus, sois mien et tu seras sûr que je ne partirai pas. Épouse-moi car je t'aime plus que n'importe qui pourrait t'aimer. Juste épouse-moi.  
\- Alec, je .. je suis désolé mais je peux pas. Pas comme ça.

J'ai l'impression de me prendre une grosse claque et je me sens tellement mal et humilié qu'il ne veuille pas de mon amour que je ne lui réponds pas. Je savais que c'était trop tôt mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être blessé. J'ai pas envie de revenir sur cette discussion ni même envie d'en reparler un jour. Je préfère partir sans rien dire, avant de fermer la porte derrière moi je le regarde une dernière fois et découvre seulement de la culpabilité sur son visage. Quand j'arrive dans le salon Izzy est en train de déjeuner je la rejoins quand Max ouvre la porte de sa chambre signe de son réveil. Et vient me prendre dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour, chose qu'il fait également avec Izzy.

\- T'es pas rentré hier Alec c'est pas bien de pas répondre au téléphone. Izzy c'est qui qui était là ce matin ?  
\- C'est Magnus mon grand. _Répond Izzy  
_ \- Magnus ? Il est où ? je veux le voir.  
\- Après Max, d'abord tu viens t'asseoir avec nous bonhomme, je dois vous parler de quelque chose.  
\- Ça semble formel dis donc. _Ajoute Izzy  
_ \- Ça l'est à vrai dire. Je vais emménager chez Magnus. Je sais que c'est rapide, mais c'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Et j'ai déjà pris ma décision je reviendrai pas dessus.

Izzy a un énorme sourire sur le visage, tout me laisse à croire que j'ai pris la bonne décision, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre. Deux personnes sont maintenant avec nous dans le salon, ma mère et Jace tout les deux ont le visage fermé et les traits durs. je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passe alors j'envoie un message à Magnus pour lui demander de rester dans la chambre le temps que j'en sache plus. Ma mère demande à Max d'aller dans le sienne ce qu'il fait avant qu'elle nous rejoigne autour de la table avec Jace, qu'il lui prend immédiatement la main en signe de soutient.

\- Je sais pas comment vous annoncer ça les enfants, mais je suis désolée de vous dire qu'il ne vous reste plus que moi.  
\- C'est à dire ? _Je demande_  
\- Votre père est parti.  
\- Maman ça fait déjà plus de deux ans.  
\- Non Izzy tu comprends pas, il est mort. _Lui dit Jace  
_ \- Oh.

Elle a parlé pour tout le monde ici. Car aucun de nous sait comment réagir, après tout nous ne le connaissions pas. Je ne ressens pas vraiment de peine, seulement je suis quand-même confus car il était tout de même notre père malgré le fait qu'il nous ait jamais élevé ni même aimé. Elle nous explique qu'on va devoir se rendre à l'enterrement dans deux jours et qu'on va devoir s'occuper de vendre la maison. Puis elle est partie le visage fermé et les larmes aux yeux, ce qui peut se comprendre, il a été son mari depuis si longtemps. Maintenant il faut le dire à Max est je n'ai pas assez de courage pour le faire. Comment dire à un enfant de dix ans qu'il ne verra jamais plus son père ? Je repars dans ma chambre où Magnus m'attend debout l'air désolé et vient me prendre dans ses bras pour m'enlacer, je ne ressens même pas le besoin de répondre à son geste, ça me semble inutile ici.

\- Je suis désolé Alec, j'ai pas voulu vous espionner mais vous parliez fort et..  
\- Si tu as entendu Max a dû également l'entendre. Je dois aller le voir. Izzy ne le fera pas.  
\- Je vais t'attendre ici, vas-y doucement.  
\- Non j'ai besoin de toi, t'es de la famille maintenant.

On se dirige lentement vers la chambre de Max main dans la main pour m'empêcher de sombrer en voyant mon petit frère. Devant la porte je marque un temps d'arrêt pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose et seulement des pleurs se font entendre. Quand nous entrons Max est assis dans un coin de sa chambre la tête entre les jambes et les bras serrés autour de son corps pour se protéger. Magnus s'avance vers lui et s'accroupit tout en lui parlant calmement.

\- Hey bonhomme, ça va aller d'accord ? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et qu'on ne peut pas contrôler et malheureusement parfois il y a des petits garçons qui deviennent tristes..  
\- Je suis pas triste. _Dit_ _Max  
_ \- Pourquoi tu pleures dans ce cas.  
\- Pas parce-qu'il est mort mais parce-que j'ai jamais eu de papa.  
\- Moi non plus tu sais, j'ai été abandonné tout petit et j'ai jamais eu de famille. Mais toi il te reste tes frères, ta sœur, ta maman et Simon.  
\- Et toi.  
\- Moi ? _Demande Magnus  
_ \- Toi aussi je t'aime comme eux.

Je n'ai jamais vu Magnus aussi heureux pour de simples mots. Il n'a rien répondu pendant un moment avant de se mettre à pleurer et prendre Max dans ses bras pour lui prouver son amour en retour. Les bras de Max autour du cou de Magnus ne voulant plus le lâcher m'ont emmené où je me vois dans dix ans, c'est à dire avec Magnus, dans une maison et un enfant courant partout puis nous souriant à ce petit être qui sera le notre. Quand je suis revenu à la réalité il a fallu préparé les sacs pour partir le lendemain, presque 14heures de route ne se font pas en un claquement de doigt. J'ai jeté dans un sac le strict minimum pour moi ainsi que Max, Izzy et Simon se débrouille seul, ma mère partira avec Jace et Clary, et nous avec Izzy. Toute la journée est passée sans qu'on s'en aperçoivent. Un fois le repas terminé et tout le monde dans sa chambre respective je peux enfin parler avec Magnus. J'ai besoin de vider mon sac et de me confier.

\- Je sais pas si je vais y arriver Magnus, tu sais revoir toute ma famille, et les voir pleurer pour une personne qui 'en vaut pas la peine, je sais pas. D'ailleurs je dois te remercier d'avoir pris les devants avec Max ce matin, tu m'avais jamais parlé de ton enfance avant ça.  
\- Tu vas y arriver et tu n'as pas à me remercier. Et comme tu peux le voir il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je devrais y aller Alec, tu te lèves tôt demain et..  
\- En fait, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. C'est étrange de te présenter dans ses circonstances mais j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, si tu veux bien.

Il n'a rien dit et est venu se glisser sous les draps, sa main sur ma joue traçant des cercles, je me laisse aller complètement. Je me délecte de ses caresses, j'en profites autant que je le peux. Quand je nous vois ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous sommes invincibles désormais. Malgré le fait qu'il ne veut pas se marier tout de suite je sais enfin qu'il ne partira pas. Je le regarde et souris sûrement car je l'aime, je le regarde et tombe toujours un peu plus amoureux à chaque fois.

\- Alexander ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu m'en veux pour ce matin ? Pour le refus je veux dire ? Car j'ai envie de te dire je t'aime mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit mal placé.  
\- Je t'aime Magnus certes je t'en veux mais un je t'aime pour se dire bonne nuit n'est pas mal placé on pourrait en faire notre routine.  
\- J'aime beaucoup nos je t'aime de routine alors.


	20. Partie 2 : Chapitre 8

****Chapitre 8 - T'inquiète pas mon fils**** **  
** ** _(Niall Horan – Too Much To Ask)_**

« ** _ **Tu n'es plus là où tu étais mais tu es partout, là où je suis.**_** ** _»  
_** ** **Victor Hugo****

Je me demande encore pourquoi je suis allé à cet enterrement, je ne me rappelle même pas avoir parler à mon père une seule fois et à cause de lui tout est plus funeste et tragique. Je n'en avais rien à faire et maintenant je l'ai perdu. Je n'avais perdu personne avant, mon père n'était personne pour moi et voilà qu'il m'a détruit une nouvelle fois. Déjà trois mois et rien ne change je me dis que tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû avouer ne pas vouloir y aller. Les pièces de l'appartement se vident peu à peu et les cartons s'entassent et tout me rappelle le manque autour de moi, chaque objet me renvoie dans un souvenir douloureux. Je n'en peux plus, rien dans ma vie ne va, tout est destruction et chaos. Je devrais peut-être faire mes valises et partir pour de bon, laisser une chance à ceux qui sont toujours là. Partir sans me retourner et tout abandonner, sans donner de nouvelles, rien juste un silence radio, laisser une lettre sur la table leur expliquant et les laisser m'oublier petit à petit. Je divague souvent, je sais que je ne serais pas capable de partir mais quand je vois à quel ça a été difficile d'expliquer à Max, que lui aussi avait perdu deux personnes me donne vraiment l'impression de ne servir à rien. Je veux pas être ce genre de modèle pour lui, le genre qui rate tout ce qu'il commence. J'en peux plus, je suis à bout, je me pose sur le canapé, le seul meuble restant dans l'appartement et plonge dans un sommeil agité quelques minutes après m'y être installé.  
Dans mon sommeil, mon cerveau rejoue la scène encore et encore, je suis dans la deuxième voiture, je remarque que mon frère ne semble plus être maître de sa voiture, puis quand il perd totalement le contrôle la voiture part s'encastrer dans le mur en béton sur le côté. Tout se passe tellement vite, plus rapidement qu'un battement de cil, tout s'arrête autour de moi, ma voiture est arrêtée aussi, seul des hurlements de douleur me revient je n'ose même pas jeter un coup d'œil, tout mon corps est paralysé et quand une explosion ce fait entendre je ferme les yeux et serre mon volant tellement fort que ça me fait mal, je pleure, mon cœur s'emballe, je suis seul dans la voiture désormais et quand je relève enfin les yeux, les pompiers sont là, tout le monde pleurent dans les bras des uns et des autres puis je sors de la voiture est là tout s'arrête, un trou noir avant que tout revienne comme par magie sauf que maintenant il y a ce brancard, une personne est dessus, couverte d'un draps blanc, celui que l'on dispose sur les morts et c'est à ce moment que je suis tombé dans les pommes. Ça me réveille toujours à ce moment, Izzy est là et me prends directement dans ses bras. Ce qu'il se passe pendant ce trou noir j'essaie toujours de l'oublier mais ce n'est pas possible, ça le sera jamais. Je voudrais que tout ça stop et retrouver ma vie d'avant.

\- Je suis là Alec, je suis là, ça va aller, respire, je suis là. Je partirai pas, je te le promets, calme-toi. Moi aussi j'ai de la peine tu sais mais j'imagine que toi ça te touche plus, je peux pas comprendre mais je peux essayer, parle-moi.  
\- Non, tu comprends pas et non je parlerai pas, je peux pas.

Dans la voiture le chemin est long jusqu'à notre nouvelle habitation, tout me semble vide et dénaturé. Je suis celui qui prends le plus son temps pour ranger mes biens mais je ne m'y fais pas, savoir qu'elle ne le verra jamais me fait mal, tous nos anciens souvenirs finiront par s'effacer pour laisser places aux nouveaux et je finirai par oublier le visage de ma mère. Celle qui m'a supporté ces deux dernières années mêmes si ce fut dur d'établir un lien elle était là. Nous avons déjà donné toutes ses affaires qui nous serviraient pas à des associations, nous avons rendu les clés de son studio, on a continué à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'essaie d'avoir la garde de Max, je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit placé en famille d'accueil mais pour ça, je deviendrais son père et je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, il a déjà accepté car d'après lui « _tu es déjà mon papa Alec_ ». J'ai embarqué Magnus dans tout ça, pourtant on vient juste d'emménager ensemble ainsi qu'avec Izzy, Simon et Max. Je voulais partir mais pas sans eux heureusement qu'il a très bien prit la chose. Grâce à ça ils ont comblé le vide que notre mère a laissé par Magnus et ça lui a permis, à lui, de se faire une place au sein de la famille rapidement. Il est vingt-deux heures et je suis devant la fenêtre regardant la pluie tomber. Les bras de Magnus viennent s'entourer à ma taille, c'est le meilleur sentiment au monde. Je me colle un peu plus contre lui, ferme les yeux et je le laisse me bercer tranquillement. Je sens sa respiration dans ma nuque qui me fait frissonner, son pouce caresse ma main le temps d'un instant je n'ai plus de problème et ne ressens aucun manque.

\- Tu viens te coucher ? _Il demande  
_ \- Seulement si tu promets de me serrer fort.  
\- C'est promis.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi.

Cette nuit là j'ai mieux dormi que les précédentes, sûrement car je me trouvais dans ses bras. Quand il s'est levé ce matin pour partir travailler je me suis senti égoïste de ne pas vouloir le voir quitter le lit. Notre routine s'installe petit à petit, on en est même à se projeter dans le futur ensemble, on prévoit d'amener Max à la plage cet été. Comme tous les matins quand Magnus ferme la porte de la maison Max arrive en courant pour se coucher à mes côtés pour finir sa nuit. Cette fois si étant donné que je suis réveillé je le regarde en souriant et lui fais signe de venir.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu dormais.  
\- Non pas aujourd'hui.

Une fois qu'il est bien installé une partie de chatouille commence, son rire résonne entre les murs, il a les yeux qui pétillent de bonheur. Magnus et lui sont mon bonheur quotidien, les petites intentions qui nous font se sentir aimé. Le sourire jusqu'au oreille je repars de plus belle, il gigote dans tout les sens, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau quand mon frère fait entendre sa voix.

\- Papa arrête, arrête je vais me faire pipi dessus.

Magnus est dans la chambre en train de regarder la scène avec un sourire triste, il sait que je ne sais pas quoi faire dans cette situation. Là je ne sais pas comment réagir et Max non plus de toute évidence. Je ne sais plus qui regarder, j'aimerais savoir quoi faire immédiatement. J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'aide.

\- Désolé d'interrompre mais j'ai oublié ma veste. _Dit Magnus  
_ \- Alec, je suis désolé j'ai pas fait exprès de dire ça. Et puis tu sais quoi si tu veux pas l'être tu pourrais me le dire au moins je saurai.  
\- Max, je sais pas si je suis prêt, tu comprends ?  
\- Mais il y a Magnus pour t'aider et comme ça j'aurais deux papas au lieu d'un, ça serait cool. En plus j'ai jamais eu de papa. Tu serais d'accord Magnus ?  
\- Bien sûr mon petit chat. _Il répond_

Je ne sais pas si c'est la réponse de Magnus ou autre chose mais j'ai un pincement au cœur. Max est déjà dans ses bras en train de l'étouffer tellement qu'il le serre fort. Et c'est exactement ce que je veux voir chaque jour de ma vie, Magnus heureux. Je me lève à mon tour et les rejoint. Et mon cerveau a une illumination : nous sommes une famille. Je soulève Max dans mes bras et enlace Magnus. Nous sommes la plus parfaite des famille dysfonctionnelle du monde mais on s'aime et au final c'est ce qui compte.

\- Deux papas alors ? _Je lance  
_ \- T'es sûr ? Sinon c'est pas grave j'en trouverais d'autres.  
\- Plus que sûr, j'en suis certain.  
\- Tu es un bon père Alexander.

J'embrasse Magnus et je le sens sourire sous mes lèvres. Son compliment m'a mis de bonne humeur pour la journée, reste plus qu'a faire tout les papiers et Max sera notre fils.


	21. Partie 2 : Chapitre 9

****Chapitre 9 - Je Le Ferai**** **  
** ** _(James Arthur – Impossible)_**

 ** _ **«Cela semble toujours impossible, jusqu'à ce que ça soit fait.»**_** ** _  
_** ** **Nelson**** ** **Mandela****

\- Monsieur Lightwood, vous êtes accompagné aujourd'hui, bonjour Max.  
\- Bonjour madame Herondale, je vous présente Magnus, mon compagnon. Magnus voici l'avocate en charge du dossier pour la garde de Max.  
\- Enchanté maître.

Aujourd'hui pour la première fois Magnus m'accompagne au rendez-vous de l'avocat pour que l'on puisse rajouter son nom sur le certificat d'adoption de Max, et cela ne semble pas être au goût de la dame face à nous. Après maintes et maintes explications de ma part, celle de l'homme que j'aime ainsi que mon frère, elle ne considère pas notre couple comme assez fiable pour permettre à un enfant de grandir dans un foyer stable. Il y a une semaine de ça elle était prête à me laisser la garde à moi seul et maintenant qu'on lui prouve que l'on peut former une vraie famille homoparentale cela pose problème. L'homophobie est encore tellement présente que pour passer ma colère je sers la main de Magnus dans la mienne extrêmement fort. On a pas fait tout ce chemin pour qu'on nous accorde non pas la garde mais l'adoption de mon frère. Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour se retrouver en famille d'accueil.

\- Je suis désolée messieurs, mais apporter votre affaire devant un juge est peine perdue, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient vous accorder la garde d'un enfant sans avoir la preuve de la solidité d'un couple. Monsieur Lightwood vous auriez beaucoup de chance de l'avoir si vous vous présentez seul.. en tant que célibataire et frère qui souhaite avoir son petit frère à ses côtés.  
\- Excusez-moi mais êtes-vous raciste ? _Demande calmement Magnus  
_ \- Pardonnez-moi ? Pourquoi pensez-vous ça c'est absurde.  
\- Si vous n'êtes pas raciste mes origines ne vous dérangent pas. Donc vous êtes homophobe, je me trompe ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire je vous prie de m'excuser mais selon moi, un couple marié a plus de chance que..  
\- Pas de mais. Je l'épouserai, je le ferai, j'épouserai Alec immédiatement s'il le faut. Comme ça on serait les pères légitimes de Max, les juges ne refuseraient pas la garde à un couple marié selon vous. Donc problème résolu, vous pouvez dès à présent préparer vos arguments car nous passerons devant un juge le plus rapidement possible, le jour j nous serons mariés comme convenu et il n'y aura aucun problème, au revoir madame Herondale.  
\- Bonne journée messieurs.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer, il a dit exactement ce que je souhaitais lui dire d'une traite sans sourciller une seule fois, mais malgré moi je me pose des questions, dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour aucun de nous ne parle. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce-qu'il est toujours énervé ou si c'est car il regrette déjà ces mots. Et même si c'est du passé je ne peux que me souvenir de ma demande en mariage qu'il avait décliné. Je me ronge les ongles, ma jambe remue, je me tords les doigts. Je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose. Je crois que s'il ne brise pas le silence je vais finir par devenir fou. J'ose lancer un regard en sa direction et il est en train de sourire, il sourit et je suis perdu. Il doit sentir mon regard car il détourne les yeux de la route pour me voir me ridiculiser.

\- Oui je le pensais Alexander, te tourmentes pas. Je le pensais et on va devoir le faire rapidement, si t'es toujours de cet avis, je peux comprendre après ce que j'ai fait que tu ne veuilles pas mais..  
\- C'est qui qui se tourmente maintenant ?  
\- Pas besoin de te moquer.. c'est un oui ?  
\- C'est toujours un oui pour toi Magnus. _Je dis en lui embrassant la joue  
_ \- Vous êtes dégoûtants. Vous vous embrassez toutes les deux minutes.  
\- On dit pas dégoûtants, on dit amoureux Max. _rétorque Magnus  
_ \- Oui papa.

Depuis le jour ou il a demandé à Magnus d'être son père, il y a un mois c'est la première fois qu'il l'appelle comme ça. On s'est regardé puis on a sourit, sourit comme des enfants qui voient le père-noël pour la première fois. Je me sens entouré d'amour sur le moment tout comme Magnus, lui aussi nous regardait, qu'il en a oublié la route, la voiture et la circulation. Malheureusement le temps ne s'arrête pas de tourner pour qu'on puisse profiter de notre havre de paix, non le temps défile. À toute allure, on n'écoute pas les sons de l'extérieur seul nos rires comptent, pourtant les klaxons sont là, au loin, très loin de nos pensées. Et quand il décide qu'il est temps pour lui de revenir à la réalité, tout se passe sans qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose, le camion fasse à nous ne sait plus quoi faire pour nous éviter et dans un dernier élan Magnus donne un coup de volant et tout me revient. Je suis au dessus de ma mère elle est allongée pas terre en train de souffrir, du sang coule de son crâne ainsi que de son nez, je la tiens dans mes bras le plus fort possible. J'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Je pleure et pourtant elle sourit en tenant mon visage dans ses deux mains.

- _Pleure pas Alec je t'en prie. Pleure pas, tu sais qu'on se reverra un jour._  
 _\- Dis pas ça je t'en supplie._  
 _\- Tu sais, tu devrais garder Magnus, le plus longtemps possible, j'ai vu le regard qu'il a quand il te regarde, c'est magnifique à voir tu sais. Il t'aime comme jamais personne ne le fera Alec, garde-le et chérit-le. Fonde ta famille avec lui, je lui fais assez confiance pour lui laisser la mienne. Toi aussi Izzy avec Simon, et toi Jace avec Clary. Vous êtes avec les bonnes personnes._  
 _\- Maman stop, arrêtes._  
 _\- Je t'aime, toi, tes frères et ta sœur si fort si tu savais mon fils. Prends soin d'eux. Un jour on sera réuni de nouveau, je suis fière de vous._

Puis elle a arrêté de parler, une dernière larme a roulé sur sa joue, Isabelle et Jace l'enlace également je ne sais pas quand ils sont arrivés mais ils sont là, Magnus me regarde de loin en pleurant et en serrant Clary et Simon dans ses bras. Et on s'est tous effondré. Les lumières du camion m'aveugle, j'arrive maman, je serai bientôt là je pense. J'entends Max hurler, les crissements des pneus et un bruit sourd. L'airbag se déploie, quelques minutes passent durant lesquelles je n'ose pas bouger jusqu'à ce que j'entends des bruits de carrosserie.

\- Vous allez bien ? Max ? Magnus ?  
\- Moi oui, t'inquiète pas, Max, mon chat ça va ? _Répond Magnus  
_ \- J'ai eu peur papa c'est tout.

Je me précipite dehors pour ouvrir les portières, je vois qu'on est rentré dans un lampadaire, quand j'ouvre Max me saute dessus, Magnus nous rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de les perdre eux aussi. Je les serre comme si ma vie en dépendait. Quand je les lâche enfin, les ambulances sont là ainsi qu'une dépanneuse, on explique ce qu'il vient de se passer. Après avoir passé quelque examens médicaux nous sommes tous autorisés à rentrer chez une nous. Izzy est venue nous chercher avec Simon, sur le chemin on s'arrête manger un bout avant de vraiment rentrer chez nous, après cette journée, je pense qu'on mérite une bonne nuit de sommeil, une fois dans la maison Max souhaite une bonne nuit à tout le monde en annonçant la nouvelle.

\- Bonne nuit je vais me coucher et au faite Izzy, Magnus et Alec vont se marier et devenir mes papas, à demain.  
\- De quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Se marier et adopter ?


	22. Partie 2 : Chapitre 10

****Chapitre 10 - Le Mariage**** **  
** ** _(Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud)_**

 ** _ **«Le mariage est et restera le voyage de découverte le plus  
important que l'homme puisse entreprendre.» **_****_  
_******Sören Kierkegaard****

Comme à son habitude Izzy en a fait trop, après lui avoir dit qu'on voulait quelque chose de simple elle nous a simplement prévenu qu'elle assisterait pas au mariage si elle ne l'organisait pas. Et me voilà en train de remonter l'allée au bras de ma sœur, en direction de mon futur mari. Jace qui est le maître de cérémonie ou peut importe comment ça s'appelle m'attends en souriant. En regardant les invités, je retrouve vite des visages qui me sont familiers. Parmi eux, Max, Clary, Simon. Il y a Rafael qui s'est réconcilié avec Magnus et qui est son témoin, il est accompagné par son petit-ami Aldertree, mon cousin que je ne n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps qui a reprit contact avec nous après la mort de mes parents. Alizée et Pauline qui sont déjà en train de pleurer. Maïa et Bart, des amis d'enfance qui ont enfin officialisé leur relation. Les parents de Clary, Jocelyn et Luke, Lydia la cousine de Clary et Jonathan son mari et Valentin le père de ce dernier. Puis il y a Alisson la serveuse du bar en guise de second témoin de Magnus. Puis Tiffany et Océane, deux vielles amies à moi, elles sont mes témoins.

Puis il y a toi, toi plus beau que n'importe qui dans cette salle, avec tes cheveux parfaitement coiffés et ton costume qui te va comme un gant. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il était possible de voir tant de beauté dans une seule et même personne et pourtant tu es devant moi prêt à dire ces quelques mots qui nous uniront pour le reste de notre vie. Ces mots qui nous permettrons d'adopter notre fils pour de bon. Ces mots qui me prouveront une fois de plus ton amour pour moi. Quand je te regarde je n'imagine personne d'autre à ta place, j'ai trouvé le bon, celui qu'il me faut. C'est toi et seulement toi. À partir du moment ou j'ai posé mon regard sur toi plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Tes mains dans les miennes sans que nos yeux ne coupent le contact, un merveilleux sourire sur tes lèvres. Aucun de nous n'écoute ce que Jace est en train de raconter, on attends seulement le moment où il faudra dire oui.

\- Alexander, Magnus c'est le moment d'échanger vos vœux. _Dit Jace  
_ \- Commence mon petit chat, si j'aime pas tu recommences. _Répond Magnus  
_ \- Magnus, on m'a toujours dit que la vie est une page blanche d'un livre qu'il faut savoir écrire. Avant toi, j'ai essayé, j'ai gribouillé, je l'ai chiffonné mais les mots me manquaient. Alors j'ai cherché et je me suis cherché et en te trouvant je me suis trouvé. Et rapidement je suis tombé amoureux de toi, c'était pas croyable pour moi qu'un être aussi magique que toi puisse être un jour attiré par moi. Pourtant t'as fait le premier pas, t'as toujours fais le premier pas, premier baiser, premier je t'aime, premier.. désolé mais ça je ne le dirais pas en publique. Puis je suis parti, oui je suis parti le premier, alors j'ai su que j'allais devoir être le premier après ça, je me suis racheté, je t'ai demandé en mariage et figurez-vous qu'il a refusé. Et regardez-moi aujourd'hui en train de lui déclarer ma flamme en premier. Tu m'as tout appris, tu m'as appris à devenir un homme, tu m'as appris qu'être différent était qu'un avantage, et surtout tu m'as appris à aimer. Alors merci d'être la magie dans ma vie, et de m'éblouir chaque jour un peu plus. Les dernières paroles de ma mère avant de partir dans un meilleur endroit pour elle étaient _«Tu devrais garder Magnus, le plus longtemps possible, j'ai vu le regard qu'il a quand il te regarde, c'est magnifique à voir tu sais. Il t'aime comme jamais personne ne le fera Alec, garde-le et chérit-le. Fonde ta famille avec lui, je lui fais assez confiance pour lui laisser la mienne.»_. Je lui fais confiance et décide de t'aimer. Oui Je t'aime mais beaucoup moins que je le ferais demain, alors permet-moi de vieillir avec toi mon amour. Car j'ai enfin écrit mon livre avec la plus belle des encres, qui est mon amour pour toi Magnus.

Tes yeux brillent, tout autant que toi, ils brillent car pour une fois tu acceptes tout l'amour que tu mérites recevoir. Et tu souris car tu comprends enfin pourquoi je t'aime.

\- On peut dire qu'il écrit de beaux textes n'est-ce-pas ? _Tu souris._ Très bien je me lance. Alexander, je me rappelle t'avoir vu rentrer dans ce bar, c'était mon premier jour et je me suis dit «non Magnus, n'y pense même pas» mais il paraît que je suis têtu alors bien sûr je ne me suis pas écouté, et j'ai réussi, j'ai tiré le gros lot. Puis il y a eu des hauts et des bas, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, puis comme on le sait l'amour on ne le fait pas, on le subit. Et tu me fais subir la plus magnifique des punitions. Comme vous le savez, je n'ai pas connu mes parents, j'ai traîné de foyer en foyer toute ma vie, et pourtant je me suis créé une famille au fil du temps et parmi ces personnes, il y a une fille en particulier qui m'a aidé, je l'ai perdu de vue malheureusement même si j'aimerais qu'elle soit ici aujourd'hui pour entendre ça, car un jour elle m'a dit «tes mots réveilleront l'âme des gens» malgré tout, je pense qu'elle a un peu tord car ce ne sont pas mes mots, mais mon amour qui a su réveiller ton âme Alec. Mais merci Romane de m'avoir appris que ma vie n'était pas si minable que ça, qu'il fallait seulement que j'ouvre les yeux, alors qu'importe ou tu sois merci car en ouvrant les yeux j'ai trouvé Alexander. Et grâce à lui ma famille s'agrandit et je suis maintenant père. Alexander, t'es mon ange tombé du ciel et je promets de t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus si tu veux bien de moi.  
\- Je vous jure que je pleure pas. _Lance Jace._ Vous allez vous engager l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce librement et sans contrainte ?  
\- Oui. _On répond ensemble  
_ \- Vous allez vous promettre fidélité. Est-ce pour toute votre vie ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Dans le foyer que vous allez fonder, acceptez-vous la responsabilité d'époux et de parents ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Très bien, on va passer aux consentements. Alexander Lightwood souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux, Monsieur Magnus Bane ici présent  
pour l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ?  
\- Oui je le veux.  
\- Magnus Bane souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux, Monsieur Alexander Lightwood ici présent pour l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ?  
\- Je sais pas trop.. Mais oui, bien sûr que je le veux.  
\- Par les lois qui me sont conférées, celles d'internet, je vous déclare mari et mari. Mes félicitations messieurs Lightwood-Bane. vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Et on s'est embrassé, comme si c'était la première fois, notre famille et nos amis témoins de cette scène qui scelle notre union pour de bon. Max est maintenant notre fils légitime et tu portes mon nom de famille. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens Homme, je me sens responsable. J'ai maintenant une famille à protéger.

La salle ou les festivités se déroule est petite mais suffisamment grande pour le nombre d'invités présents. La décoration est magnifique, blanche et dorée, comme les étoiles et la lune. Quand on arrive tous sont déjà prêt à nous accueillir avec leurs mains remplies de riz. C'est pas le grand luxe mais à ce moment même nous sommes les hommes les plus heureux du monde. On a enchaîné avec notre ouverture de bal sur la chanson everything I do de Bryan Adams, on a dansé, on a chanté et fait tout les trucs habituels d'un mariage. Cette nuit là je t'ai aimé plus que la précédente et moins que la suivante, on a fait l'amour beaucoup trop de fois pour pouvoir les compter. Et ceci est notre histoire. Ou du moins ce n'est que le début.


End file.
